Italy, Once in a Lifetime
by dakrazykat1030
Summary: The PC goes to Italy to escape their drama filled lives. but when some unexpected guest arrive, can you spell D-R-A-M-A?
1. Chapter 1

The PC

Massie Block: 22, one of the most gorgeous models out there. She, along with Claire are the most wanted models

Alicia Rivera: 22, most famous news reporter

Dylan Marvil: 22, no longer worries about her weight and took over the daily grind.

Kristen Gregory: 22, a RICH, muscled and a toned soccer player for the USA women's soccer team.

Claire Lyons: 22, one of the most gorgeous models and actresses out there. She, along with Massie are the most wanted models

The BB

They are all 22 and love all there ex's to death still. Will they do whatever they can to get them back? (Pretend Kristen and Kemp were together before)

Massie's Penthouse

**Saturday, June 6, 2008**

**3:14 PM**

"I can't believe he would do this to me!!!" Massie exclaimed sobbing uncontrollably while the PC, minus Claire, rubbed her back and occasionally gave her hugs.

"Mass!!! I'm sooo sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic, what happened?" Claire asked, running over to Massie's side and giving her a bear hug; they both had gotten so close over the years, and were inseparable. Massie hugged back and began spilling everything that recently happened.

_Flashback:_

_Massie walked into the mall to buy a new outfit for her date with Robert Pattinson. They had been going out for approximately 6 months now. They were the hottest couple and everyone loved them. _

_As Massie was looking for a dress at Lacoste, she could've sworn she saw Robert's crazy hair sneaking into the dressing room. Massie marched over to the dressing room and flung the door open. He was in the dressing room with a girl on him, making out. She couldn't believe her eyes, wanted to run, far, far, away, but she couldn't. She felt the tears coming out but she couldn't turn away, instead, she took the unknown girls hair and yanked it back so she could see her face. It was Kristen Stewart, Massie's, now, ex-friend. _

_She didn't know what to do so she slapped them both extremely hard on the cheeks a couple times and stormed out of the mall screaming, "WE'RE OVER!!!!"_

_End flashback_

"Oooo! Mass!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!" Claire soothingly said as she gave Massie another hug. The girls had left by now. Alicia had to go to work, along with Dylan, and Kristen had to go to soccer practice. They didn't want to go but Claire forced them to, saying she would handle it.

Claire just kept looking at Massie sympathetically and trying to calm her down. Claire was about to give up when she had the most brilliant idea ever!

"Mass! I have the most brilliant idea ever!!!!" Claire exclaimed as she waited for Massie to say something. All she got was silence. "We're going to Italy!!! We really need to escape all the drama here, I'll go call the girls!" Claire stated on her way to her phone. Massie tried to stop her but she was unsuccessful in grabbing her so she just stayed on the bed, wiping away her tears.

"K' guys, yea, uhuh, okay then! We're leaving in 2 days! Bye!" Claire finished and she hung up.

"Mass! Lets go! We're leaving in 2 days! Get up get up get up!!!!!!" Claire said practically dragging Massie off the bed.

"Geesh Claire! Don't get your granny panties in a bunch! I'm coming I'm coming!" Massie responded now laughing as they headed over to the computer to make their packing list.

**To Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Massie, and Claire**

**From: Massie and Claire**

**Tops**

Juicy Couture

BCBG tops

Ralph Lauren

Gucci

Wraps

Chanel

Nautica polo

True Religion

Lacoste

Vera Wang

Michael Kors

Dolche Gabbana

Bottoms

Micro minis

Leggings

Skinny jeans

Denim mini skirts

True Religion

Gauchos

Short shorts

Burberry

Michael Kors

Complete Outfits

Juicy Couture tracksuits

Swim Wear

A new bikini everyday

DESIGNER ONLY!!!

**Dresses**

Cocktail

Party

DESIGNER ONLY!!!

**Lingerie **

Victoria Secret- bra, underwear, socks

**Shoes**

Ankle boots

Sneakers (just one… you never know when you'll use them)  
Ugg Juicy Couture boots

RL flip-flops

UGG flip-flops

Keds (for you know who!)

3-inch heels

5-inch heels

2-inch heels

Leather boots

Flats

Chanel

Michael Kors

**Sleepwear**

Victoria Secret

**Makeup**

Hard Candy

Sephora

Glossip Girl (Massie only!)

MAC

Eye shadow

Foundation

Bronze

Lipstick

Lip-gloss

Mascara

Eyeliner

Blush

Cover up

Toner

Lip liner

Glitter

**Purses**

Coach

Benetton bags

Gucci bags

Chanel

NO TOTES!

Jewelry

Chunky bracelets

Bead necklaces

Rings

Tiffany charm bracelets

**Additional**

Curling iron

Straightening iron

Hair Brush

Comb

Hair spray

Styling gel

Hair dryer

Hairpins and ties

Flat iron

Shampoo

Conditioner

Deodorant

D&G sunglasses

Chanel sunglasses

Nail polish

Nail clipper

Nail filer

Nail picker

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

Body wash

Razor

Women's shaving cream

Perfume

Tanner

Lotion

White strips

Camera

Ipod

Ipod charger

Cell phone

Cell phone charger

**IMPORTANT NOTE GIRLS!!! DESIGNER ONLY!**

**MEET AT MASSIE'S HOUSE ON MONDAY AT 9AM FOR OUTFIT CHECKS!**

With that, the girls hit send and started to pack their bags.

**Hey guys, tell us if you liked it**

**Review plz!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Massie's Penthouse

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**8:55 AM**

"Kuh-laire! Where are they…. It's almost nine! Have to leave soon!!!" Massie said, really panicked.

Claire snickered. "Massie, relax! I told them to be here at nine, remember? Plus, there is no chance that we'll miss are flight. We're going on a private jet that WE rented, since yours is getting new carpeting and mine is getting an intercom installed, the jet won't leave without us!" Claire stated, still laughing at Massie who was now pacing in circles very impatiently. Massie stopped pacing and glared at her in an oh-no-you-didn't kind of way. Claire just shrugged it off and Massie went back to pacing.

"Ugh!" Massie cried as she crashed on her bed. She was obviously dying from waiting. Claire just rolled her eyes and laughed. She took out her Motorola Krave and texted the girls.

**Claire: where are u?? Massie is almost dead from waiting so long.**

**Alicia: lol… sry bout that! Kris and Dyl are with me. We are in the driveway trying to get all of our suitcases.**

**Claire: =/ Hurry up!**

"Good news Mass, they're on there way up!" Claire yelled.

"FINALLY!!!" Massie exclaimed

"Hey!!" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan screamed in unison as they walked through the door.

"We heard someone is a little impatient…" Alicia added while chuckling.

"Haha! Now lets get to work…. You're already 5 minutes late! Outfit checks. Claire, you're first." Massie responded in a really annoyed tone.

"Claire is modeling in an Allen Schwartz Sleeveless Print Dress with brown 4-inch high heels and gold jewelry. Her makeup looks all-natural and her hair is so straight, the edges looked like razors. Her jewelry was all chunky and gold. Overall, she looked fabulous." Massie stated, " I say…. a 9.8. Girls?"

"9.7" Alicia replied. "Great job by the way!"

"9.8" said Dylan.

"9.8" added Kristen. Claire smiled and sat down as Dylan stepped up.

"Dylan is looking hawt in an Alice + Oliva 'Jordana' Belted Stretch Cotton Sundress with 3-inch heels and one simple necklace that says Dylan. Her makeup is also all-natural and her hair is in soft light curls."

"I say 9.3. Girls?" Massie questioned

"9.5"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"Congrats Dyl! Up next, Kris" Massie said as she examined Kristen's outfit.

"Kristen is sporting a brown Juicy tracksuit with a pink Ruehl cami underneath. Her jewelry was a silver necklace with a dolphin on it and some charm bracelets. Her makeup is also all-natural and her hair is straightened to perfection."

"9.5," Massie declared.

"9.6"

"9.5"

"9.6"

"You look ah-mazing Kris! Leesh, your up!" Massie said.

"Leesh is wearing a reddish-pink Terry Tube dress from Juicy with red flats that have a bow on them. Her hair is in soft bouncy curls, with her bangs pined back with a pouf on top of her head, and she has all-natural makeup on. She has gold bracelets and a gold necklace.

"I say a 9.7." Massie said.

"9.4"

"9.6"

"9.5"

"Rate me Leesh" Massie finished.

"Massie is rocking a Juicy gray knit turtleneck dress over black wash True Religion skinny jeans and gray 3-inch boots. Her glossy brown hair was straightened to perfection and dangling in a side pony over her shoulder. Her makeup was also all-natural with gold chunky jewelry.

"Definite 9.9," Alicia stated

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"What would make me a 10?" Massie asked, awfully disappointed.

" Add some more lip gloss" Claire said. Massie smiled gratefully, and did as she was told."

"All right girls! WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!" Massie screamed excitedly

"WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!" the girls squealed back equally excited, as they all ran into the Range Rover, leaving Issac and Dean to carry they're 22 bags.

Westchester Airport

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**10:00 AM**

The PC entered the airport laughing and having as much fun as giddy schoolgirls. Their arms were locked together, and they were more than excited for Italy.

They were laughing so hard, that they were practically collapsed. They didn't even notice who was watching them, until Claire glanced around the airport and found people looking at them including…

She immediately froze in terror and stopped walking. All she did was gawk at them, with her mouth hanging wide open. Once the PC realized that Claire had stopped, they stopped laughing and tripping. They slowly followed her gaze and gaped at who they saw, also speechless. To the PC's surprise, the familiar faces that seemed equally stunned and shocked as they were.

**Hey guys, we know it was short but this chapter was just a filler. Who do you think they saw? **

**Review plz!**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note: just wanted to say that this story takes place after Bratfest at Tiffany's. Westchester Airport

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**10:10 AM**

"EH" Claire started.

"MA" Alicia continued

"GAWD!" Massie finished

"What the heck are they doing here???" Dylan asked, now out of daze. Her question brought them all back into their senses. Alicia was twirling her hair, Dylan was looking for a distraction, Claire was biting her nails, Kristen was biting her lower lip, and Massie just watched as the 5 familiar faces approached her and her friends. Massie was extremely nervous. She couldn't help but wonder what they wanted. They hadn't seen each other in 4 years! 4 whole years! She was way beyond nervous but she didn't show it. As they approached, the PC couldn't help but check them out.

"Damn!!! Derrick looks sooo friggen hawt!!! Why did we break up! He's gorgeous! Wait! No! No Massie, no! You're over him! Got it! OVER!!! He's out like last season's shoes." Massie couldn't help but think.

"There is my Cammy! Still with different color eyes, the beat up leather jacket, the Drakkar Noir; he is sooo hawt! I want him back more than ever!" Claire thought

"Josh Hotz, I think the name says it all…MUY MUY MUY CALIENTE!!!!! " Alicia daydreamed

"Chris looks ah-mazing if I might say!! Soooo hawt!! Spicy!" Dylan thought.

"Kemp, uglier than ever! Hahahaha… he's such a loser! Oh… what am I thinking! He is smoking!!!" Kristen thought.

**(A/N: THEY NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER EIGHTH GRADE… sry bout that… back to the story)**

"Block" Derrick said coldly

"Harrington" Massie responded in the same harsh tone.

"So how's your life been lately?" Derrick asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Well, you guys don't deserve to know since you dumped us!!!!" Massie retorted. Derrick was taken aback.

"Come on Mass, don't be that way. I really missed you…" Derrick said cautiously.

This time, Massie was taken aback. She never expected that to happen!_ "Crap! What do I say, what do I say!" _

"Derrick, am I a videogame?"

"Ummm… no," Derrick answered, very confused.

"Then why are you playing me!" Massie retorted cleverly. Massie waited for the PC to cheer her on but she realized that they weren't there. Massie turned around, frantically searching for them. She found them scattered all over the place talking to there ex's. Claire looked like she was on the verge of tears, so did Kristen and Dylan. Alicia just looked like she wasn't listening, which made Massie laugh.

Derrick whipped her around so fast that light could've stopped. Then, grabbed her waist and kissed her. Massie tried to pull away but she couldn't. Then she got a plan; she started to kiss back, passionately, but right when Derrick took her hands off of her, she pulled back and hit him, hard, right across the face. The noise from the contact of her hand and to his cheek was very loud. Everyone was staring at them, in shock and horror.

"Will everyone on the private jet to Italy please report to gate 17A. Repeating, will everyone on the private jet to Italy please report to gate 17A." The voice on the intercom said.

Massie simply rolled her eyes at the people and strutted down towards her gate hoping the PC would follow, which they did.

Westchester Airport

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**10:20 AM**

**Boy's p.o.v**

Derrick just stood there in shock at what had just happened.

"Derrick! Dude! She just totally dissed you!" Cam said while running up to Derrick.

"Shut up!" Derrick angrily stated

"Relax Derrick! No need to get all up tight!" Josh said.

"Ughhhh!!! Lets just go! The voice on the intercom just called us for our flight a couple minutes ago.

Westchester Airport Gate 17A

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**10:22 AM**

"Heyyy… ummm" Massie said looking at the person who took the tickets nametag, "Marg. We're supposed to be on this flight to Italy."

"O… Okay just a second please. Someone will be with you momentarily. Please have a seat." Marg said. The girls took a seat and relaxed. They were just happy that the boys we're gone, and because they would never have to see them again

"Massie?" A well-known voice called. "What are you doing here? I think you're at the wrong gate. This is our gate." The voice said pointing to himself and his friends.

"Derrick?" Massie asked. "Ummm… this is our gate."

"Miss, we can help you now." Marg said

"See, I told you this is our jet." Massie said as she walked toward Marg with the PC behind.

"Hold up here… um… Marg. This is OUR flight, not THEIRS!" Derrick said, getting a little pissed off.

"Oh really," Marg said eyeing them both suspiciously. " Well then let me check the booking." There was a silence as she checked. "Oh dear… I'm sorry but it looks like we double booked the jet."

"WHAT?!?!" Massie and Derrick both screeched at the same time. Marg flinched as Derrick and Massie both argued on who got the flight.

"Excuse me" Marg said nervously.

"WHAT???" Massie and Derrick said in unison again

"Why don't you guys just share the flight?" Marg stated. Massie shot her a look while derrick grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Well its fine with us" Derrick said

"WHAT!! OH HELL NO! NE-VUR EV-UR EV-UR!!!!" Massie shrieked. The PC glared at each other. They were fed up and really wanted to go to Italy so they tried to convince Massie.

"Mass, come on… just share the flight. It's only a couple of hours… well, not really, but still. I mean how bad can it really be???" Claire said.

"Kuh-laire! Stay out of it!"

"Mass! We can do it! Think about it, if you say yes, we get to escape all this drama faster, and we'll never have to see them again!" Alicia said.

"Hey!!! I take that to offense!" Derrick shouted as Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Ughhh… whatevs… just stay away from me and my girls! Got it?" Massie asked the guys.

"Whatever you say" Derrick said and then boarded the flight thinking that this is one of the best days ever.

"Come on, let's go…" Massie told the girls. Massie, unlike Derrick, was thinking that this was one of the worst days ever.

So did you guys like it??? Don't worry… there is more drama yet to come…

**10 more reviews plz**

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So sorry bout the major delay in updating!!! Wat has it been??? Like 3 weeks? Well we can explain. We had midterms, ISATs, loads of quizzes and test, scholastic bowl, speech tournament, Arkansas, dance competitions, dance practice, weird weather (has a toll on my mood), and I'm new and addicted to Facebook so that doesn't help. We've been so busy lately its not even funny…. And when we were not busy… we were super stressed and thinking about being busy…. LOL!

And what sucks even more is that it was raining really badly over the weekend so my Internet wasn't working.

**But anyway… we are super super SUPER sorry and will try to update at least once a week if not more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series and the song is Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne, which we also do not own.**

**The Private Jet**

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**10:30 AM**

The guys and girls walk into the plane with different expressions. The BB faces were absolutely priceless! Their jaws were dropped wide open, in the shape of an 'O', and their eyes looked like they would bulge out of their sockets. The guys were completely shocked at the interior of the plane.

The girls on the other hand were completely disappointed. Their expressions were bland and boring. They simply smirked at the gawking guys and went into the farthest, yet biggest bedroom in sight and locked the door. They talked, gossiped, did makeovers, played music, danced, and even ended up forgetting the guys were in the other room. For lunch and dinner, they called the airhostess into the room and avoided coming out of the room at any costs.

**The Private Jet**

**Monday, June 8, 2008**

**8:19 PM**

"OMG!!! Who knew that fatty potato chips and cookies could taste soooo good!" Screeched a very unusually hyper Alicia

" I know… I mean they're sooo oily and filled with unnecessary fat calories! But yet soooo addicting!!" Responded Massie as she took the very last cookie and chip as the rest of the girls went to go and change into their pajamas.

After dinner, the girls were practically dead after all the fun they had! They nearly crashed in their beds and fell asleep within 5 minutes only to be rudely awakened.

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar._

_What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow._

_So you pray to God to justify the way_

_You live a lie, live a lie, live a lie._

_And you take your time._

_And you do your crime._

_Well you make your bed_

_I'm in mine_

Because when I arrive,

_I will bring the fire._

_Make you come alive,_

_I can take you higher._

_What this is?_

_Forgot?_

_I now must remind you._

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

"AAHHH!" Screamed Alicia, who was frightened by the loud music playing.

"EH," Dylan started

"MA," Kristen stated

"FRICKEN," Claire continued

"GAWD!!!!!" yelled Alicia

"What the hell??? It's 1 in the morning!!! What the hell is this!!!" Massie muttered groggily and angrily. Massie bitterly got up and marched over to the door. "Coming?" Massie asked as she waited for her girls to get up and follow.

"DERRICK!!!!!" Massie shrieked, nearly killing Derrick's eardrums. "What do you think your doing?"

"Um…. Playing my music???"

"Not any more your not!" Massie retorted angrily as she ripped the Ipod out of the dock and chucked it at the wall.

"HEY! MASSIE!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!! THAT WAS MY IPOD!" Derrick complained as he ran to his Ipod to check if it still worked, which it didn't.

"You owe me a 160 GIG black video classic." Derrick calmly stated as he folded his arms around his chest with a smirk on his face.

"EX-cuse me? You woke us up a fricken one in the morning with your music on high blast! And you want me to by you an Ipod? You have got to be kidding!!!" Massie said, slightly taken aback.

"No…. you owe me an Ipod!" Derrick said taking a step forward.

" No, I DO NOT!" Massie responded also taking a step forward.

"Yes, yes you do," Derrick repeated

"Um… no I do not," Massie replied becoming impatient.

"Do too!" Derrick bellowed

"UGHHHH!!! Whatevs… just you wake me up again and you are so dead!" Massie stated. As soon as derrick heard that, he grabbed Massie and wouldn't let her go back into the room.

"Derrick! Let go!" Massie shouted. Derrick didn't budge; his muscularly toned body held her in place with no effort at all. "GIRLS! HELP ME!!" Massie yelped. The PC ran to Massie's side and tried to help Massie. They grabbed Massie's arms and pulled; they actually made Derrick stumble. They were all pretty weak, except for Kristen who was basically doing all the work. This time Derrick was struggling with them. The BB saw this and went to go grab their hopefully soon-to-be girlfriends. First Cam and Josh went to go get Alicia and Claire. Both boys bent over and picked up their crushes bridal style, with much ease, and carried them away ignoring their demands to put them down. Next, came Kemp and Chris. They, not being so romantic, picked up their crushes by their waists and carried them away and held them back, as they watched the Derrick and Massie drama.

This left poor dainty, fragile Massie to defend herself, and she knew it so she did the first thing she thought of. BAM!!!! She kicked her 5-inch stiletto heels right into Derrick's man parts.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Derrick screamed in pain as he released Massie. "What the eff Massie?!?!?!"

"That's what you get for messing with me! Lets go girls!" Massie declared as she strutted back into the room with the PC trailing behind. The girls were let go of right as Derrick was kicked in the balls. But right before the PC entered the room, they stopped and stared at the shocked BB, minus Derrick who was rolling on the floor howling in pain.

The girls went into their room, locked the door, and collapsed on the floor laughing at all the boys' faces. The entire PC was in hysteria! They were literally rolling on the floor and gasping for air as they laughed at the boys, wishing they had captured that moment with a picture.

When they recover, they gossip instead of going to sleep again.

**The Private Jet**

**Tuesday, June 9, 2008**

**1:34 AM**

The girls were sitting in still, in absolute silence. They were playing a stupid little game called donkey. It's like the games, horse and the quiet game combined. What happens is that you have to remain quiet, and when someone speaks or makes any noise they get first letter of the word donkey, "d", then the game goes to "o", and whoever gets all the letters in the word, donkey, has to run around the room, making donkey noises. **(I know, stupid right? And sadly, its an actual game… anyway… back to the story.) **Claire was on the letter 'e', Alicia was on 'o', Dylan was on 'k', Kristen was on 'n', and Massie was on 'd'. The room was dead silent. In fact, it was so silent that you could here a pin drop!

All of a sudden the pilot blared in the intercom system.

"We will be arriving in 2 hours. I repeat, two hours," the pilot announced. When Claire, who was practically asleep with a pillow in her hands, heard that, she immediately woke up and screamed! The random voice startled her and by accident, she hit Massie in the face with her pillow.

"Kuh-laire!!! OW!!!" Massie whined as she took her pillow and chucked it at Claire. But Claire saw that coming and she ducked, causing the pillow to hit Alicia. Claire, Massie, Kristen, and Dylan were cracking up and practically rolling on the floor laughing. Alicia smiled when she got an idea, she hit them all with pillows and it wasn't long before they had started a pillow fight. The girls were all laughing, screaming, and smacking each other with pillows, while the boys heard everything and were curious bout what the girls could possibly be doing.

The Private Jet

**Tuesday, June 9, 2008**

**1:36 AM**

**Boys' P.O.V**

"Kuh-laire!!! OW!!!" the boy's heard Massie whine. A couple seconds later, they heard the round of hysterical laughing.

"What is going on in there?" Kemp asked.

"I don't know, but I really want to find out." Cam added.

"I know, right? They seem better than cable!" Josh said.

"Why don't we just go find out?" Chris included nonchalantly. All the guys just stared at him. "What??" he asked.

"Are you stupid! You can't just go and spy on them! Are you like seriously, serious?" Josh questioned dumbfounded.

"Well, I didn't mean spy, just go through the door and find out." Chris stated in a duh, you are an idiot, sort of tone.

" Chris, dude, you can't do tha-" Josh was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!!!" Derrick hollered. The boys were quiet after that.

The Private Jet

**Tuesday, June 9, 2008**

**1:36 AM**

**Girl's POV**

The girls were all scattered across the floor, screaming and laughing. They were all in a horrible state. Their makeup was smeared, their hair was messed up, and they had tears rolling all over their faces, leaving mascara tracks. The room was messed up too; it looked like a tornado hit it. The beds where all messed up, the furniture was all over the place, and there were feathers everywhere. The once clean room was now destroyed.

Massie was the first one to recover. She got up and went to go look at herself in the mirror. What she saw startled her, she took her make-up remover pads and her face wash and cleaned herself up. The other girls began to recover and did the same thing.

There were five sinks in the bathroom, so everyone had a sink. Dylan couldn't find her face wash so she was the last to enter the bathroom. Since she was the last, she had the sink all the way in the corner. She tried to turn on the faucet but it the water wouldn't come out. She tried again, and nothing. She kicked the pipe and turned on the faucet once more and….

"EHMIGAWD! DYLAN!! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Alicia screeched, who was using the sink next to her and was now soaking wet with ice-cold water. Dylan couldn't answer cause for one, she was in shock; and two, she was trying really hard to compress a laugh. Alicia, of course, saw that and got really pissed off. She cupped her hands and filled them up with water and threw it on Dylan. Dylan didn't really care and was having fun, so she stood up and pushed Alicia into the sink that had water spewing from it. Alicia struggled at first but ended up laughing at the situation. Dylan finally realized that Massie, Claire, and Kristen moved from the sinks to the walls, for support while laughing. Alicia saw this too, and since she was still stuck, Dylan had to do everything. She grabbed Claire and Kristen and pushed them into the shower and turned it on. As Kristen and Claire were being dragged in, they both tripped over each other and ended up falling into the shower, uncontrollably laughing with cold water pounding onto them. Massie was next, who was laughing uncontrollably. Dylan didn't know what to do to her until she saw a bucket. Dylan swiftly picked it up and filled it up with the cold water still descending from the showerhead. She quickly jogged over to Massie and dumped it all over her head. Massie fell onto the floor from the sudden impact of freezing cold water and was then lounging on the floor also hysterically laughing. Massie, out of control, grabbed Dylan's leg and pulled, making Dylan fall on the already soaked tiles.

The guys, hearing all this screaming, laughing, and falling, looked at each other with curiosity. They immediately leaped up from their seats and ran to the bathroom. There, spread all over the place were 5 fully-grown women laughing in an uncontrollable state, soaking wet and looking gorgeous. What the guys saw, just made them laugh and nod their heads. They were all thinking the same thing;_ the girls haven't changed one bit._

The BB went to go and help their crushes up and each gave them a towel once the girls weren't leaning on them for support.

Clearly not in their senses, the guys each gave their crush a kiss, seeing how beautiful they were, and when they pulled away, they knew they were in trouble.

**Did ya like it? Tell us in your reviews please. 7 reviews please.**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 important AN

**Hey guys…. Sorry about the authors note but this is like SUPER IMPORTANT. We, being my co-author and I, want to know what you guys want to see next, you know… like after the whole kiss thing **

**Do you want the guys to be punished…if so, how? (We'll give credit to who said it)**

**The guys and girls get back together (not all… like 1 or 2 or 3 tops)**

**Any other ideas. (We'll give credit to who said it)**

**Please help us cause we aren't going to update until we get a few…. LOL! Blame the writers block!**

Also, someone has pointed out that the guys need to be a little less girl-obsessive… well we agree and are really sorry about that. I usually write the chapters in evening so I space out a lot but I'll work on that; so will my co-author. So thank you Panthr for pointing that out.

**Also… again, we may not get another chapter out until the weekend because we have a lot of things going on. So ya… sorry… but in the meantime, send us your ideas and checkout our new story called, Sweet, Sweet Revenge.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for all your great ideas. Some of the events that occur in t e story are partially based off of your ideas but blended in with ours. We will continue to give credit throughout the story as we use your ideas. The very last sentence is partially an idea from Sarah and independentbeauty01.

Also, we'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elizabeth Volterra. We're sorry we couldn't get this in time for your Bat Mitzvah but thank you for bringing your laptop to your party so you could read it when you weren't partying. Again, we're really sorry and dedicate this chapter to you. Happy belated birthday!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series.**

The Private Jet

**Tuesday, June 9, 2008**

**2:30 AM**

The girls glared at the guys, hard. It was the kind of look that said, "_If I were you, I would run like hell!!!" _ But the buys just stood there, all too scared to move. Massie was the first one to move a muscle. She was about to whack derrick with her purse, stocked with make-up and other necessities, but the flight attendant interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but we are about to land. Please take your seats." Said the attendant. Massie pouted as Derrick smirked a victory smile at her. The girls, in shock of what just happened, slowly sat down and wondered what just happened, as did the guys.

**Rome Airport**

Tuesday, June 9, 2008

**3:22 AM**

The girls, exhausted, grabbed their stuff and evacuated the plane immediately with Massie in the middle, Claire on her right, Alicia on her left, Kristen on Claire's left and Dylan on Alicia's right. The guys just trailed behind in a bunch. The group of 10 walked towards their pre-ordered cars in complete silence and daze.

All of a sudden they heard a bloodcurdling screech. What they saw made then chuckle. Kristen was laying flat on the ground with a boy on top of her and her stuff scattered everywhere

"Ouch!" Kristen squealed. "Watch it!"

"I'm so sorry!!" the boy's bass voice rang, as he got off of Kristen and offered her a hand. She looked up, about to tell him off but she got distracted and started gazing into his beautiful deep emerald eyes. Considering his completely hot tan body, the way his tight sky blue Hollister Huntington Beach T-shirt hugged his toned abs, bermuda shorts, and flip flops, he was a surfer dude. He had slightly long, sun-bleached blond hair that became light blond as it reached his roots, and the most amazing muscles she had ever seen. Overall, he was hawt times 10.

Kristen, realizing that she was gawking at him like a fool while sitting on the floor of an airport, took his hand and got up.

"No no, the it's my fault; I should've watched where I was going." Kristen said in a slightly delirious tone.

The guy, noticing her flirtatious mood, threw a wink in her direction. Kristen, then, blushed a deep shade of crimson red as she picked up her stuff, trying to hide it.

The cute male bent down to help her, but ended up bumping heads. They both chuckled but soon got lost in each other's eyes. They gazed and gazed forgetting about the other 9 adolescents watching there every move. The girls snickering and smiling, while the guys making sure that the extremely envious Kemp didn't do anything stupid. Finally, the girls decided to intrude into the intimate moment. They all looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, making sure they knew what to do. In unison, they cleared their throats and laughed at the two lovebirds. They each, broken out of daze, blushed and giggled nervously.

The girls gathered around Kristen and started to pull her away.

"Come on Kristen. Lets go!" teased Claire

"Ya Kris. Or would you rather stay?" Dylan crowed. Massie started tugging on Kristen's arm and began cracking up.

"But… wait… let me have your number before you go." The guy said. Kristen quickly gave him her number and was slowly being hauled away.

"Do you have a name?" Kristen asked, still being tugged.

"It's Ryffin.** (Pronounced Riffin, like Griffin, without the "G", and he really does exist, but that's not his real name.)** How about you?" Ryffin asked.

"Kristen, but I'll give you a treat." Kristen flirtatiously added.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, flirting back. By this time, Kemp was fuming furiously.

"I'll let you call me Kris, if you take me out on a date." Kristen replied blushing.

"It's a deal." Ryffin declared. And with that, Kristen was finally dragged away by a group of squealing girls.

Massie and the girl's drove off to their Pegasus Penthouse in the Mount Olympus building, little did they know that Cam had a penthouse in that same building.

So did y'all like it? How do you like the new pair?

**Also, if it's okay with you guys, we're going to skip the whole car ride and get them to their penthouse.**

**7 Reviews to continue please! We already have the next chapter typed out. We just need to proof read it so the faster you review, the faster you get a new chapter.**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**The idea of using Gelato in this story was from Elizabeth Volterra**

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Clique series.**

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

Tuesday, June 9, 2008

**4:01 AM**

"Miz Block! How are you, its been years seence you last came heere!" The lady at the counter exclaimed, as the girls strutted into the building.

"Yes, thank you…. Um…um… Jil." Massie stated while glancing at her nametag.

"Here's your key, and we'll send your luggage up right away." Massie smiled and nodded.

"The girls, worn-out, silently rode the elevator up to the Pegasus Penthouse. It was the most glamorous penthouse throughout Italy, but the best part was that it was, obviously owned by Massie. It had five bedrooms, six bathrooms, three balconies, two kitchens, five walk-in closets, an indoor pool/Jacuzzi area, a workout room, and everything else a house would normally have.

As soon as the girls entered the penthouse, they headed straight to their usual rooms and crashed.

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

Tuesday, June 9, 2008

**1:30 PM**

After the girls woke up, showered, and got dresses, they decided to head down for an afternoon snack. Too lazy to go anywhere, they decided to just eat in the building's luxurious food court.

"Mass, we should try gelato. I heard it's really good and Italy is famous for it." Dylan said, with her mouth already watering.

" It depends, what is it?" Massie asked curiously.

"Well…" Dylan started nervously, unsure of how Massie would act. " It's basically like American ice cream with three times the sugar and three times the cream." Massie's face had a look of disgust on it. "It's also pretty expensive. Come on Mass, you love expensive things." Dylan pleaded.

"Well, fine. Just this once because when in Rome, do as the Romans do. And if they eat gelato, so shall we!" Massie finished. The girls stared at her blankly, and began to laugh at the cheesiness of the line. The girls walked over to the gelato store, got their Italian ice cream, and sat down at a table. Little did they know that there was a group of boys watching their every move.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Massie said before she left.

**The Mount Olympus Building Food court**

**Rome, Italy**

Tuesday, June 9, 2008

**1:30 PM**

**Boys' Point of View**

"Cam, this place is off the hook, man!" Josh declared.

"When did you buy that penthouse? What is it called again? Hades Penthouse, right?" Derrick added, as they left the penthouse on their way to the food court.

"Ya… it's called Hades. But do you guys wanna know the best part about my penthouse?" Cam questioned. The boys eagerly nodded.

"When I bought Hades, I asked about the neighbors. They said that there is a hot girl that owns the place next door that's about our age, and she and a bunch of friends are checked in right now!!" Cam excitedly said. The boys were surprised. Cam had never talked about girls this way after Claire.

"Aw yeah!!! Kemp is gonna have some fun tonight!" Kemp pervertedly stated. All the guys looked at him funny.

"What?" Kemp asked

"Never mind… Hey, do you think that group of girls right there are our neighbors??" Chris anxiously asked, as they entered the food court.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Cam wondered.

"But there is only one way to find out!!" Derrick stated, as he walk over to the group of girls with their backs to the guys. He saw one of the girls leave and decided to catch the rest of them before they left too.

"Hello ladies. You guys must be library books because we're check- what the heck?" Derrick asked in shock.

When the girls turned around Derrick saw…

**You don't know how tempted I was to leave it there… even though I know that you guys know who they are…lol.**

**The Mount Olympus Food Court**

**Rome, Italy**

Tuesday, June 9, 2008

**1:40 PM**

"GUYS!" The PC shouted.

"What the heck are you doing here? What are you, stalking us?" Alicia exclaimed, totally pissed.

"We could say the same thing about you." Josh said. Alicia shut up and glared at him, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Where's Massie?" Derrick asked, sitting down. The rest of the boys did the same.

"Why would you like to know?" Claire asked, looking up for the first time.

"I was just asking."

"Well you shouldn't have!" Claire yelled. Everyone was surprised; she never yells. She was supposed to be the nice one, but she didn't care anymore. Derrick was the reason that they came to Italy in the first place and it was like the guys were stalking them. Right at that very moment, Massie saw the guys sitting at their table and her happy, smiling face turned into a sad face with her eyes becoming watery. That set Claire off. She was beyond pissed that she brought Massie here to forget those inconsiderate jerks but it was turning out to be impossible. Claire needed a plan. She looked around the food court for something that she could use, or something she could do. Like on cue, in came the 5 adorable guys that Claire told Kristen to call.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Massie said before she left._

"_K' do you want us to come with you?" Kristen asked_

"_No, I'll be fine." And with that Massie left._

"_Hey guys, I'm really worried about Mass. I mean, when Derrick broke up with her, it was normal for her to be mopey, and she slowly started to recover. Then, we saw them at the airport and her state is worse than it was before." Claire worriedly said._

"_I know, she's crushed inside but doesn't want us to know. Otherwise, our vacation would be ruined." Alicia added._

"_But what can we do?" Dylan asked_

"_Yeah. I mean I love Mass and want her to get over this but it's not like we can wave a magical wand and make her fall in love with some other guy." Kristen added. Right then Claire got an idea._

" _That's it Kristen! You're a genius!" Claire squealed as she hugged Kristen. Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan were all confused._

" _I know, but wait, what did I say?" Kristen curiously inquired_

"_Kris, do you still have Ryffin's number?" Claire asked_

"_Yeah. It's in my purse." Kristen said as she dug in her purse to find his number._

"_Perf!!" Claire screamed._

"_KUH-laire!" Dylan and Alicia yelled._

"_What are you gonna do? You're acting like a comp-uh-lete crazy person!" Alicia added. Claire ignored her comment and waited for Kristen to get the number._

"_Found it!" Kristen squealed_

"YES! Okay, call him and tell him to come to The Mount Olympus Food Court with his 4 hottest single guy friends. We're going to Ashley Greene's Party tonight and we're going to need some dates. I mean think about it. Mass can get to know some new guy!" Claire finished. Kristen didn't hesitate to do as she was told."Claire! You're an absolute genius!!! Why didn't I think of that!" Alicia asked.

"_I know! When did Claire become so smart?" Dylan teased._

"_Shut up!" Claire said as they laughed._

"_Okay. Thanks Ryffin. I'll see you in 10 minutes." Kristen said before she hung up._

"_ARE THEY COMING???" Alicia, Claire, and Dylan screeched impatiently._

"_Relax you guys. They'll be here soon. His four friends names are Jake, Mark, Nate, and Jason."_

"_Okay, so now we'll tell Mass when she comes ba-" Claire was cut off._

"Hello ladies. You guys must be library books because we're check- what the heck?"When the girls turned around they saw…

_End Flashback_

"Claire, are you okay?" Derrick asked, puzzled.

"Yes Derrick, I'm fine but you won't be." Claire uttered. And with that, the girls took the remains of their unfinished gelatos and dumped them all over the boys' heads.

"Bye boys," Claire flirtatiously waved, before they left. Massie's mouth was hanging wide-open, and here eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head! The girls grabbed Massie and headed over to the boys.

"Hey guys. Okay, well we need to get ready but you guys can hang out in our penthouse while we change." Claire said as she intertwined her fingers with Nate's and marched off with him towards the elevator. The new, invulnerable Claire shocked everyone. The girls just shrugged it off. Alicia followed Claire's lead with Mark, Kristen with Ryffin, Dylan with Jason, and Massie grabbed Jake's hand only to make Derrick see what he was missing. Meanwhile, Derrick, Kemp, Josh, Chris, and most definitely Cam sat there dripping with sticky gelato residue, and their mouths hung wide open. They looked like those stupid fish that can't close their mouths.

**Sorry about the late update guys. We know we said 3 days but it was saved on my computer and I went to my grandma's house at 5 in the morning on Friday. And by that time, I only had 6 reviews.**

**7 reviews please**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, no offense, but what was up with that? We only got 4 reviews for our longest chapter yet! Please review more so we know that there are people that actually want to read our story. **

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:06 PM**

The girls strutted into the hotel, looking better than ever with their dates' arms wrapped around them.

The PC, knowing the guys were gonna be there, were as nervous as heck but made sure that it didn't show.

"Hey Mass, wanna dance?" Jake asked nervously. Massie giggled.

"Sure, why not" Massie responded as she saw Claire and Nate walking towards the dance floor. Jake slowly slid his hand into Massie's, cautiously checking her expression to make sure it was okay. Massie just smiled and walked to the dance floor. As soon as they entered the dance floor, a slow song turned on. The couple just stood there awkwardly, both not wanting to make the first move.

_Every breath you take  
every move you make  
every bond you break  
every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Finally, at the end of the first verse, Jake gracefully snaked his arms around Massie's waist as Massie snaked hers around Jake's neck. They both swayed to the music, moving perfectly in beat, staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"_Could this really be it for Derrick? Have I found a new guy? I mean, he is __**really**__ hot! He can even pass for Derrick. They both have brown eyes, adorable smiles, and even… NONONO!!! I can't think of Derrick! He's over! Over over over! He dumped me and now I found someone else, right? " _Massie's thoughts trailed off as Jake called to her.

"Massie, are you okay? it seemed like you're spacing out." Jake asked.

"Huh? I mean, yeah, I'm fine." Massie blankly said, as she drifted back into her thoughts about Derrick.

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you_

"Massie, seriously, what's wrong?" Jake got no answer. "Is it someone else?" He asked. Massie, for once, was speechless. She had no idea what to say, should she lie or tell the truth.

"Listen Jake, I haven't been being fair to you tonight but it's over now. I promise, it's out of my mind." Massie confessed. Jakes expression went blank, his arms immediately dropped as he unhooked Massie's arms.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I promise I'm over him. Everyone has their post breakup moments. I mean, he's out like a pair of last year's Stilettos." Massie worriedly stated as Jake's expression softened a bit.

"Positive?" Jake chuckled

"Yeah! Totally!" Massie said, wondering if she was telling the truth. Jake smiled a million dollar smile and slithered his arms around her waist as did Massie around his neck.

"Good or I'd be jealous."

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Massie flirtatiously giggled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

"Because I think I might have a crush on you, Massie Block." Jake smiled.

"I think I just might, too," Massie said, straightening up so now she was gazing into his warm, milk chocolate chip resembling eyes. After a minute, Jake closed his eyes and slowly started to lean in. Massie, unsure of what to do, let him and leaned in too. Right when their mouths were inches apart, Massie's LG Lotus by Sprint vibrated, telling her she had a text. She pulled away, as blood crept to her cheeks, she took out her phone.

**Claire- mass! What are you doing! You just met the guy a couple of hours ago!**

Massie frantically searched for Claire and spotted her a few couples away; she was texting while slow dancing with Nate.

**Massie- idk!!! I'm sooo confused! Help me!**

**Claire- k, we'll be right over.**

Before Massie had time to respond, Claire was by her side with Nate's arm around her waist.

"Hey Mass! I'm gonna go get a drink, wanna come?" Claire asked. Massie silently thanked her with her eyes. Massie then glanced at Jake as if she was asking him if it was cool that she leaves for awhile. Jake simply nodded and strolled off with Nate towards the rest of the group.

"Thank gawd Claire!" Massie shouted once the boys were a safe distance away, "what would I do without you?" Massie asked as she linked arms with her best friend as they chatted about Nate and Jake on their way to the bar.

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:06 PM**

**BB's POV**

"Derrick, dude! I don't see Massie and Claire anywhere!" Cam started, "Are you sure they were gonna come here?" He continued.

"Of course they came! If Josh found Alicia, Chris found Dylan, and Kemp found Kristen, Massie and Claire must be around here somewhere. They do everything together! Just keep looking." Derrick coolly stated but started to get frustrated. "And if any of the guys actually had a backbone, they would talk to the girls and find out but no! They're too big of wimps!" Derrick angrily yelled, causing a few people to look at him.

"Derrick you need to chill out. Let's go get a drink." Cam suggested. Derrick shrugged and they walked to the bar, not knowing that the ones they were looking for, were already there.

**Yay! Cliffy!! Please review!**

**Let's try to get up to 52 reviews before we update. Plus, we basically have the next chapter written out, we just need to edit it so the faster you review the faster we update.**

**Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're gonna start dedicating chapters to one of our reviewers. How it works is that we're gonna pick one reviewer from the previous chapter to dedicate the next chapter to. But it's not random; it's just a review that we enjoyed reading. So this chapter is dedicated to….. drum roll plz.... Bella503, for being our first reviewer for the last chapter!!! They reviewed 3 times with different usernames. We thought that was hilarious! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the clique books or characters.**

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:06 PM**

"Okay Mass, we need to talk…," Claire declared. Massie ordered two foreign vodkas and stayed silent as she watched the bartender get the drinks. After the bartender gave them the drinks, Massie took one long sip, drinking the whole glass, and ordered another before she said anything.

"Look Claire, I know what you're gonna say. It's gonna be all that, 'I know I told you to move on but you're moving too fast' and all that other kinda crap. But I know what I'm doing… kind of. Who am I kidding! I hate the word love! There is no such thing as it, it's like when you think you're in love, and the special person that you love will rip your heart out, throw it on the ground, and do the Mexican Hat Dance on it!!!!"**(LOL! It's from Full House!!!) **

Claire was shocked for a second, but she shrugged it off. They were both on their fourth vodkas, practically drunk, talking about how stupid love is and how it should have never existed when they were both tapped. They both turned around and saw Derrick and Cam.

"Hey Massie, we need to talk," Derrick confidently stated, oblivious to the fact that the girls were drunk.

"As do we Claire," Cam declared, following Derrick's example.

"Oh you stupid boy! Stupid, stupid boy! What would make you think that we want to go with you?" Massie moaned in a delirious voice. Right as Derrick was about to respond, someone called out to them.

"OOOOMMMMGGGG!!! IS THAT MASSIE AND CLAIRE???" Some random LBR shouted. Within seconds… everyone was screaming and charging at the superstars wanting to get an autograph.

Massie and Claire shrieked, they had been through this while they were drunk before, so they knew what to do. They ran like the wind towards the staircase and charged up it, towards where the rooms in the hotel. Cam and Derrick ran after them just in case they needed help. Massie and Claire ran into a hotel room and locked the door. Within seconds, there was banging on the door.

"Ehmagawd Massie! What do we do!!! They found us!" Claire panicked.

"Massie, Claire opens up before they find you guys!!!" Cam yelled.

"It's us, Cam and Derrick!" Derrick yelled. Massie knowing that they weren't going to go away before she let them in, opened the door and allowed them to come in. All four of them were panting like hyper dogs for a minute until they caught their breaths.

"Damn! How do you guys run so fast in those heels???" Cam asked pointing to their shoes.

Massie and Claire glanced at each other, still highly drunk, and responded in unison.

"Practice!"

Derrick and Cam just looked at them funny.

Massie and Claire pulled out their cell phones so they could have a private conversation, Cam and Derrick did the same.

Massie and Claire's convo.

**Claire: Massie y did u let them in!!!!**

**Massie: u think I wanted to??? But I new tat if I didn't they would keep knocking on the door and all the LBRs would find us….**

**Claire: oooo… but wat if they wanna talk to us??? Wat do we do???**

**Massie: relax Kuh-laire. Just play cool and everything will b fine!**

**Claire: fine, but we better go b4 they get suspicious**

**Massie: good point! :)**

Cam and Derrick's convo was occurring simultaneously as Massie and Claire's convo.

**Cam: dude!!! They got soo friggen hot!!!**

**Derrick: u don't think I no that!! I have a crush on Massie all ova again! Wat bout u?**

**Cam: same here. I love C all ova again! I regret eva cheating on her with Kori… she wasn't even a good kisser!!!**

**Derrick: me 2! Strawberry will neva be a Massie! Do you think we should talk to them? I mean when else will we get them alone?**

**Cam: good point! Hmmmm… but where? I really dont wanna do this as a 4some. Got it! See that dividing door right there? U and take M to the other room and lock the door. Me and C will take this room… but wat if they say no??**

**Derrick: then we make them… their not gonna go out there and run like craz again! Plus, they're drunk… they'll do anything we say!**

**Cam: okay… but don't do anything stupid! Look they're putting their fones away let's do the same.**

"Hey Block, can I talk to you?" Derrick asked with mock confidence

"And can I talk to you Claire?" Cam asked timidly

Massie and Claire looked at each other unsure of what to say, they may be drunk, but they were still in their senses. Massie nodded to Claire, silent saying to talk to Cam while she talked to Derrick.

"Sure" Massie and Claire said simultaneously. Derrick guided Massie into the other room while Cam led Claire to the sofa.

**Cliffy!!! Hahahaha! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. We got ten more than we expected! Thanks soooo much! Let's try to get… 8 reviews?? So that makes 70.**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is dedicated to…… Clamfan4eva. Congrats… btw… love the pen name! I love Clam too!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the clique books or characters.**

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:16 PM**

Massie and Derrick's Convo

"Hey Mass," Derrick said, unsure how to start.

"Ummm… hi Derrick," Massie responded coolly.

"So how have you been lat-…" Derrick was cutoff.

"Listen Derrick, if there is something you have to say, say it because I have better things to d-" Massie started but was cut off by something soft, smooth, and most definitely warm hitting her lips.

"Derrick's lips are still the same, luscious and silky. The only thing that changed is that his kissing technique is much better. Wait, what am I thinking??? I'm kissing Derrick!" _Massie thought, as she broke the kiss._

"_What the HELL was that???" Massie asked, regaining her senses. She was starting to recover from being drunk while spending time with Derrick._

"_A kiss!" Derrick replied with a grin, there was no response, so he decided to continue._

"_Oh come on! You know you liked it! I mean look at me!" Derrick said, complimenting himself. Massie just stared into his eyes, hard and deep._

_Derrick sighed. "Mass, I love you!" He declared, while piercingly into her eyes._

_Massie's eyes widened in shock. _"HOLY CRAP! Did he just say what I think he said! Ehmagawd what do I say next?" _All of a sudden, Massie heard a yell coming from the other room.__ Massie was about to run over to Claire's room but someone grabbed her arm._

"_Massie, that's their problem. Let them work it out, we have our own problems, and this time, I'm not letting you go until I get an answer." Derrick said coldly. Massie was still listening to what was going on with Claire. She heard her run out of the room with Cam calling to her. Derrick was getting frustrated. He went over to the desk in search of something with Massie's arm still in his grip._

"_Derrick what are you doing!?! Let go of me! I have to go find Claire!" Massie screamed. Derrick kept searching silently, shaking his head saying he's not letting her go. Massie started to struggle to free her arm but nothing was worked, he was way too strong._

"_Derrick! Derrick! DERRICK!!!" He simply ignored her until he found what he was looking for. Keys._

_He then dragged her over to the bed and made her sit down while he went to the door and locked it, putting the keys in his front pockets, and went to go sit next to her._

"_EHMAGAWD DERRICK!! LET ME OUT!" Massie shrieked, running to the door. She tried everything to open it but nothing worked. Derrick watched her with a smirk on his face waiting for her to realize that only he could let her out. _

_After 5 minutes, Massie gave up and went to go sit by Derrick. _

"_What do you want?" Massie said rather harshly._

"_Mass, I want us to talk this out! Isn't that obvious! I still love you! What I did before was a stupid mistake! A mistake I tell you!" Derrick said desperately, his face was completely red._

_Massie just looked at him and responded, breaking down a bit, "why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss Strawberry?" _

"_Mass, I told you, it was a mistake. She started telling me all this crap about you cheating on me with Dempsey and we were already in a fight and I didn't know whom to believe and you were acting very secretive and I didn't believe her at first but then you started hanging out with Dempsey a lot more so I slowly started to believe her. Then I got depressed, and she kind of forced herself onto me. I didn't stop her and that's when you caught us," Derrick paused, catching his breath, "and when you caught us, I thought we were broken up for good. I thought you really didn't care about me. So, I decided to forget about you. Then I called Strawberry, and she blew me off saying she was just using me to get to you, and that's when I realized my mistake and tried to call you but you changed your phone number." Derrick finished, gasping for breath._

_Massie was, for once, was speechless. She sat there and glared at him, not in a mean way, but in a way that said, "Wow! I wasn't expecting that", while she tried to soak that in._ "Ehmagawd! I should've known that! Strawberry was hell-bent on ruining my life then. I can't believe her! I feel soooo guilty. Should I take him back? I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, no matter what, Massie Block **always **plays hard to get. Wait, but he's been so desperate for 3 years now, I shouldn't do tha-" _Massie thought but was cut off._

"_Massie, Massie?" Derrick asked. Massie was still in awe. Derrick didn't know what to do so he did the first thing he thought of, he kissed her._

_Massie immediately started to kiss back. The kiss was desperate, yet passionate. Derrick, getting sucked into the kiss, put is arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer. Massie slowly snake her arms around his neck, and they were in a full-blown make-out session. Derrick forgot all about their surroundings, and that they broke up, and that he cheated' and everything that happened in the past 5 years. He began to lay Massie down, ever so gently, on the bed as her crawled on top of her, making sure their lips didn't part even for a minute._

_Then, out of nowhere, Massie quickly broke out the kiss and shoved Derrick off of her. She swiftly sat up, straightened out her outfit and re-glossed. She then, brought her eyes to meet Derrick, who looked bewildered, in a good way. She couldn't help but laugh._

"_Soooo, does that mean we're good?" Derrick asked with and ear-to-ear grin and with lots of confidence. _

_Massie hadn't thought of that._

"_If you mean friends, yes. But if and only if you mean friends." Massie stated. Derricks grin fell about 200 feet._

"_What? But the? What the? Huh? Why????" Derrick asked, completely devastated._

"_I'm sorry Derrick, but you broke my trust and didn't trust me. I know you say you love me, but how do I know that for sure? You were my best friend, and I freakin' loved you, and you betrayed me. I was crushed and cried for days! You were my life, and I don't know if I can ever trust you blindly, like I used to, again." Massie answered, now crying._

"_Listen Mass," Derrick started with his voice trembling. "I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry but I won't let that happen again, I promise. Just let me make it up to you, please?" Derrick pleaded._

"_I, _sniffle_, don't, _gasp_, know… _sniffle_" Massie replied between sobs._

"_Please, Massie! Please, please, please!! I won't hurt you like that again; let me prove it to you." Derrick begged._

"_How, _gasp_, are you, _sniffle_, going to, _gasp,_ do that?" Massie cried. Derrick thought for a moment before he responded._

"_How does Friday night at eight sound?"_

"_Hmmmmm…. I have a sleepover with the PC, but I'll delay it. Pick me up at six?"_

"_Six sound great." And with that, Derrick bear-hugged Massie and she bear-hugged back until he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she looked back. Both mesmerized into each others eyes leaned in and ended up in a make out session… again._

"Holy shit!!! I'm finally kissing Massie Block! The Massie Block, I wonder how Cams doing?" Derrick wondered.

"EHMAGAWD!!! Major gossip points! I'm making out with Derrick Harrington, the unbelievably hawt soccer star. Wait until Claire fin-… EHMAGAWD CLAIRE!!!" _Massie thought, as she broke the kiss. Derrick groaned in disappointment. Massie completely ignored him._

"_HARRINGTON! LET ME OUT NOW!!!" Massie demanded. Derrick looked confused; he thought they were getting along _extremely_ well._

"_But I thought we were cool now?" Derrick asked._

"_Derrick! Claire! Out! Now!" Massie screamed. Derrick just looked at her with a puzzled expression. Massie couldn't wait any longer, so she dug her hand into his pocket while ignoring him squirm and ask her what she was doing. Massie got the keys and struggled to open the door. Derrick remembered how he stopped her from running after Claire and locked the door so he went to go help the struggling Massie._

"_Block, let me help you," Derrick said, taking the keys and swiftly unlocking the door in one fluid movement. As soon as he opened it, Massie sprinted out with Derrick on her tail. They ran around the entire hotel looking for them. When they entered the packed restaurant, they ignored all of their fans, and moved their heads violently back and forth looking for Claire and/or, Cam._

_Massie suddenly froze with shock written all over her face._

"_Block! Block! What happened?" Derrick asked curiously._

_Massie simply and slowly raised her arm and pointed._

_What they both saw, left both of them standing there frozen like a deer caught in headlights._

_**OOOO!!! Another cliffy!! That's three in a row!!!! What do you think is gonna happen??? The more reviews, the faster we post!!! **_

_**Xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Ashley95.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the clique books or characters.**

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:16 PM**

**Cam and Claire's Convo.**

"Hi Claire," Cam chimed shyly.

"Ummm…. hey?" Claire was trying to hide her excitement and play hard to get. Massie would have been so proud.

"… I missed you…" Cam added timidly. There was no response.

"Claire I'm really sorry for what I did and I missed you like hell and I still love y-" Cam started but was interrupted

"Look Cam!" Claire stated looking into his one blue and one green eye. The sight made her miss him; she wanted to kiss him and hug him but it also made her downright furious! She remembered Cam and Kori making out in his backyard, and how he had the guts to show up at school the next day with Kori glued onto him, like peanut butter on a cracker. The mixed emotions made her go crazy, she was about to yell at him but she couldn't find the words. She just stood there with tears rolling down her face, until she remembered that he was waiting for a response. "Don't say it! Don't even dare say it! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with Kori, a total soccer stalker! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have come to school the next day with your arm around Kori and leaving me to answer all the questions about our break-up that didn't even happen. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have made me cry. And most of all, if you really loved me you would've made sure I was okay with this!" Claire shouted saying 'love me' with the expression and tone you would use to say 'dog poo'. Claire's face was blotchy and her makeup was starting to smear, but she didn't care.

"_Holy crap… I didn't think talking to her would lead to this…CRAP! WHAT DO I DO!?!" _ Cam thought awfully panicky.

Claire could feel the heat rising to her head. Her cheeks were burning, her stomach was in knots, and her throat locked; It felt like she had a frog in her throat that just wouldn't come out. She felt sick, not the, I'm gonna puke sick, but the, I'm stressed and I need to get away sick.

She couldn't handle it anymore; the pressure, the stress, the anxiety; it was all getting the best of her! She sprinted out of the room, faster than she had ever even sprinted from the paparazzi. She bolted down the hall, ignoring the whoops and hollers from the guys. She was about half way down the hall when she heard her name being called.

"Claire!" the voice echoed

"Claire! Claire!!!" the voice screamed again, only this time the voice was closer.

"CLAIRE!!!!!" The voice shouted, only this time she felt someone grab her arm. She yanked it away and went into the girl's bathroom. She kicked all the LBRs out and locked the entrance to the bathroom and wiped away her tears. She simply washed her face and re-did her makeup. She had to admit that even with her makeup smeared, she looked good. At first she went for her all-natural look like she had on before, but then she decided to make it more of an exotic look to make Cam pay for hurting her again.

She strutted out of the bathroom, keeping a straight expression to make it look like nothing had ever happened. She looked hot, fierce and delighted. Claire saw Cam standing near the bathroom door waiting for her, but she just plainly brushed pass him on her way to the restaurant. She heard him calling her once again but refused to listen.

After a few minutes, she realized that Cam wasn't calling her anymore. In fact, the halls of the hotel were also, very quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Confused, she turned around, she saw everyone staring at her in admiration. _Ohh, that's why it's so quiet. Pshh… I should've known that, but one thing, where IS____Cam???_ She thought. She threw the crowd a wink and all the guests started talking once again.

She was still searching for Cam; until she felt someone's strong arms grab her, and pull her into the janitor's closet. There was one arm around her waist and another on her mouth, keeping her from screaming. She struggled to get out of the 'kidnapper's' grip, but she wasn't strong enough. She didn't know what to do so she bit his hand.

"OUCH!!! SON OF A BITCH!!! THAT HURT!" The stranger yelped in pain while letting her go. She recognized that voice right away. She turned around and let a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Cam! You scared the crap out of me!" Claire said. "Don't you ever, EVER do that again!" Claire declared, attempting to keep a straight face but failed and burst out laughing. She stopped as soon as she remembered that she was pissed at him. She then became furious at him; she wasn't in the mood for more drama, so she walked out on him once again.

Cam followed her to the restaurant for dinner. Even though the dinner buffet didn't start for another good 20 minutes, it was packed. Everyone was staring at the cooks and waiters as they set everything up. Claire searched the room for an empty table. Once she found one, she sat down and waited for Massie to come down with Derrick and join her.

Cam decided to try talking to her once again. He wasn't the one to back down so easily.

"Claire, I know you think everything I just said is shit, but you've gotta believe me!" Cam took her silence as a sign to go on. "Claire, I was stupid and you were my first girlfriend! I felt as if our relationship was going too fast, like I already loved you. But the truth is, I didn't know what love felt like, I didn't know if the feeling I was having was love or some other emotion. I had to know what I was feeling; I was so friggen confused! I didn't know what to do, so I came up with the conclusion that if I dated someone else for a couple weeks, I would know how I was feeling. So I dated Kori, I didn't want to, but she was my only choice so I did." Cam finished. Claire just looked at him blankly; there was no visible emotion on her face. She looked like she was trying to soak all that info in.

"Then why didn't you tell me? We could've taken a break for a while and dated other people. I would've been completely fine with that. But no, you had to go behind my back and cheat on me with Kori." Claire responded saying Kori like how you would say baby barf. She then stood up and continued speaking, "do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how many sleepless nights I had because of you? Do you? DO YOU!!!" Claire said now yelling.

Cam pulled her back down and had her sit on the chair beside him. Honestly, he didn't know how to respond so he just made up some random response.

"I'm sorry Claire, but I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I figured that I'd go out with Kori for a week or two, sort out my feelings and then dump her. I didn't want us to take a break; I couldn't stand seeing you with some other guy even if it was for a week." Cam said thinking that was an okay response.

"Oh… so you didn't tell me because you were being a selfish, inconsiderate BASTARD!" Claire started. "You couldn't stand me with someone else," She imitated. "Wow Cam, wow! That's all I have to say about that. And what was your other reason? It was something along the lines of 'you didn't wanna hurt me', right? HAH! How do you know how I felt for the past five years about you? I've been hurt, Cam, hurt, by no one else, but you." Claire replied, starting to feel a little guilty when she saw his face drop. Cam had no response. _She was right!_, he thought. Claire started saying something to him again but he wasn't paying any attention. He was lost in her piercing blue eyes. Without knowing what he was doing, he started to lean in and he kissed her.

Claire was in shock for a second, but then she evaporated into the kiss and started to kiss back. The kiss was so passionate, and soft. It was filled with love and Claire couldn't find the courage to break away until she remembered Kori. She became fuming and frustrated. She pulled away fast and gave him a good slap. It was good and hard. The compact of her hand and his cheek made such a loud sound that the entire restaurant went silent and looked at one their favorite superstars and one of their favorite soccer players. Cam's cheek was bright red. Claire felt good slapping him but not good enough. She looked around and at the still-being-set-up buffet tables. The first one she saw was the desert table. She snatched an ice-cream sundae and dumped it all over Cam. She felt very good, there was an ear-to-ear smile on her face that had victory spelled all over it. She, then, looked around the restaurant, she saw everyone staring at them. She recognized two familiar people, with their mouths dropped wide open and one of those people with a finger pointing at her and Cam. It was Massie and Derrick. Claire stomped over to Massie and grabbed her. All of a sudden there was applause and cheering for Claire as she and Massie marched out of the restaurant to find their friends.

Cam just sat there, wondering what just happened.

**Ashley Greene's Party**

**Grand Hotel Parco dei Principi**

**Rome, Italy**

**9:30 PM**

(Cam's point of view of what just happened)

Cam sat there with his mouth wide open. A fly could've flown in and back out and he wouldn't have noticed. Derrick rushed to his side.

"Dude! What just happened?" Derrick asked chuckling at how ridiculous at how Cam looked.

Cam explained everything that just happened leaving Derrick shocked!

"Claire bit you!! Haha!!!" Derrick laughed

"It's not funny! What am I going to do! I need her back?" Cam asked, desperate.

"I don't know man, I don't know…"Derrick thought about what Cam could do but he couldn't think of anything.

"Anyways, forget about me. What happened with you and Massie?" Cam asked. Derrick smirked as he explained everything that happened with great detail.

"You're so lucky!" Cam replied getting depressed.

_I have to get Claire and Cam back together, even if that's the last thing I do. I'm gonna need help though…I'll need more than help… I'll need Massie's help! _Derrick thought as he looked at his wet and frowning best friend.

Hey guys… did ya like it? Were you expecting that to happen? Tell us in your reviews please. Also, tell us what you want to happen next and give us one couple besides massington and clam that you want to see get together in the next few chapters.

8 reviews please

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry we ditched you but life has been really hectic at school lately so sorry! School ends on the 9****th**** so after that we'll update more often.**

**IMPORTANT!! ****We kinda don't feel like righting about Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, Chris, and all the other guys right now so we'll just pretend they all went back to the USA for work purposes. We promise we'll bring them back later but for now, we want to focus it on Massie, Claire, Derrick, and Cam. Also, the last line of the last chapter is **"All of a sudden there was applause and cheering for Claire as she and Massie marched out of the restaurant to find their friends."** Well let's change it to **"all of a sudden there was applause and cheering for Claire as she marched out of the restaurant, on her way home"**. Also, sorry guys but this is the last thing, we're going to skip to Massie's date with Derrick.**

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**11:00 am**

"Mass! I can't believe the girls left us!" (Refer to authors note if you didn't read it already) Said Claire.

"Well, they had work so I forgive them. What I really can't believe is what you did to Cam!" Claire's face fell. "I mean, did you see his face when you dumped that ice cream sundae all over him? He was so shocked and everyone was clapping and well… it was just like w-oh-ah!"

"Yeah Mass, I saw it…" Claire trailed off.

"Why'd ya do it?" Massie asked when she heard the clear trace of sadness in Claire's fragile voice. She got no response.

"KUH-LAIRE!" Massie yelled.

"I dunno… it was just the spur of the moment thing to do." Claire responded, unsure of what she just said.

"But Claire, he obviously wants you back and you most definitely want him back." Claire opened her mouth to object but Massie kept going. "No Claire, don't even try to object that. We all know it's true."

"All?" Asked Claire.

"Yes, all! Me, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. I bet even Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Chris can tell." Massie said in a 'duh' tone. Claire sighed, frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just follow her heart for once instead of her mind? "Look Claire, we aren't in 7th grade anymore so I'm not going to make your decisions," Massie giggled. "It's your choice but I'm not letting your mopeyness get in the way of our fun! We're going to the beach."

"But Mass..." Claire started

"NO buts. They're for sitting on, now hurry up missy! We're leaving in 10." Massie said as she got up to go to her room. Claire giggled.

"What ever happened to you not making my decisions?" Massie simply rolled her eyes while smirking and strutted upstairs.

**Cam's Hades Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**11:13 AM**

"Ok Cam, if I heard right, Massie and Claire are going to the beach. They're leaving in 10 minutes and so are we so hurry and get ready." Derrick said with a big grin on his face since he had just been eavesdropping on the girls.

"And which beach is it?" Cam asked smugly with his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"Uhh…. I dunno, but uhhh… I can find out." Derrick feeling sheepish

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?" Cam questioned.

"Easy! I'll pretend to be room service telling them to leave so there room can be cleaned and then inquire where they'll be so 'the room service' can pick them up." Derrick improvised; pretending like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then began while dialing. "Go get changed!"

Cam rolled his eyes at his idiot of a friend and went to go get ready.

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**11:16 am**

"That was the weirdest phone call ever, but whatever. Are you ready yet Claire-Bear??" Massie inquired.

"Uh… ya... I'm on my way out." Claire called, opening her door. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect now let's go!" Massie grabbed Claire and pulled her outside onto the private beach for the people that lived in that building.

**The Beach**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**11:20 am**

Massie and Claire were lying on their designer beach towels, tanning, until something crashed into Claire's head. Massie instantly started laughing while Claire immediately jerked upwards and screeched at the pain.

"What the heck was that?!?" Squealed Claire. Massie, now in hysteria, clutched her stomach and pointed to the frisbee sitting next to Claire.

"Are you okay?" A voice inquired from behind her. Massie immediately stopped laughing and turned around. Claire, not recognizing the voice, started to yell.

"Does it look like I'm ok to you?" Claire shrieked before turning around. She instantaneously regretted saying that when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Hey Claire, Massie, didn't expect to see you here." Derrick said, acting oblivious to the fact that it was a set up. "But Cam and I are really sorry about the whole frisbee thing."

"I'm sure you are 'Mr. Room Service'." Massie said as Derrick blushed.

"Huh?" Claire asked, absolutely lost.

"Uh… never mind that, but can we have our frisbee back," asked Cam. Claire ignored him and listened intently to Derrick and Massie.

"I'm sorry Mass, but you know I can't live without you" Derrick stated, flashing his signature heart-throbbing grin, as he flopped down onto the sand besides Massie.

"I know," Massie replied with the "I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world grin" grin as she climbed onto his lap and whispered stuff in his ear that made him chuckle.

Claire wondered when her Romeo would come and sweep her off her feet and kiss her passionately, until she realized that her Romeo was tapping her on the shoulder, asking over and over again for his frisbee. Claire turned her face towards him and back towards Massie and Derrick. They were in a heated make-out session so Claire turned back towards Cam, who, by this point, began to look paranoid. She knew what she had to do but she wanted some privacy.

She quietly grabbed the frisbee, got up, and motioned for Cam to follow her.

Cam gave her a puzzled look but didn't hesitate to follow her. Claire lead the way to the giant rocks along the water in the isolated area. It was silent, except for the sounds of the seagulls and water smashing into the 4 feet tall rocks, as Claire sat on one of the smaller rocks and Cam sat on the ground.

It was silent for a few more seconds until Cam broke it.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked impatiently. He was a little ticked at her for what happened the other night but he really wanted his frisbee back.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Claire said, but Cam just stared out into the ocean, for once not being so easily forgiving one, so she continued. "Everything that happened last night was just too much and it all happened so fast, that I didn't have any time to think. So I guess my brain boiled and I cracked. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did whatever I could to soothe myself even if that meant publicly humiliating you. But I've thought a lot about what happened and I'm really sorry." Claire finished. Cam just gazed into the ocean so Claire thought that he was still mad at her. She sighed and got up; she stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at the sand-covered frisbee before she set it besides Cam and started to walk away.

"Wait…….. Claire…" Cam said, finally looking at her. She turned around and headed on back to Cam. Instead of sitting, she just stood above him.

"I really am truly sorry." Claire whispered. Cam gazed into her eyes with an evil looking smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that, do I have something in my teeth?" Claire asked covering her mouth. In one swift movement, Cam grabbed her arm and gently tugged it so she fell onto his lap. Claire shrieked on the way down until she realized that she was curled up into a ball, leaning into somebody's toned six-pack with the same somebody's warm arms around her. She looked up into Cam's devious gaze and smiled as he planted the most passionate, most exhilarating kiss onto her.

After about a minute, Claire pulled away, and asked, "so I'm taking that I'm forgiven?"

Cam just gave her an ear-to-ear grin, and kissed her once more. He then, picked her up bridal style and carried her for a minute, while walking back towards Massie and Derrick, piercing Claire's icy blue eyes.

"Cam! People are staring!" Claire complained. Cam ignored her complaints, and just continued to walk, until she began "punching" him. Even though her "punches" felt like caresses to him, he sighed and put her down.

When they approached where Massie and Derrick should be, they realized that they had taken all the stuff and left. Cam and Claire looked for them but they were nowhere to be seen. Claire was about to call Massie on her cell phone when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Ms. Lyons?" asked a lifeguard on duty.

"Yes I am, how may I help you?" Claire politely asked.

"Ms. Block left this note for you." He said as he handed the note to her, then walked away.

Claire opened the note and quickly read it to herself. It said:

_C, _

_Hey, where did you go with Cam? Well, wherever it was, I hope your results turned out well. ; p_

_But just want to let you know that Derrick and I are hanging out in my penthouse so please don't disturb! Cam's penthouse is all yours… you know, just in case. *wink wink*. I'll see you later._

_Love ya,_

_M _

Little did Claire know that Cam was reading over her shoulder until he burst out howling in laughter at the last line as she turned bright pink.

"Hey! Can't I get some privacy?" Claire yelled which just made Cam laugh louder. Claire was getting mad, so she left the laughing maniac and stormed off into building.

She was about to enter Massie's penthouse but remembered the note. She sighed and turned around to go back to the beach but bumped into the now slightly serious faced Cam.

He led her next door to his penthouse and closed the door.

"If you want to shower, you can use the guest bathroom. I'll give you a pair of my old sweats for you to change into." Cam said before he stalked off into his own bathroom to shower. Claire walked to the bathroom and did as she was told.

"When Claire was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the door, expecting a pair of warm clothes outside of the door but instead found nothing. She quietly listened and heard Cam's shower still on. Claire considered going back into the shower but didn't feel like it, so she just kind of stood there looking in the mirror. From the mirror, she saw one of those free complementary bathrobes. She went up to it and sniffed it; it smelled clean, so she put it on. She then walked into Cam's room hoping to find something she could wear before Cam got out of the shower. As she entered the room, she looked around, not knowing where to get the clothes from.

"AHH!!" Claire screamed, as the bathroom door swung open, making Claire fall.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Cam questioned as he dropped on his knees next to Claire.

"Uh... ya, I think I just hurt my ankle," Claire said as she examined the spot where it hurt.

"Can you stand?" Asked Cam. Claire tried to get up with the help of Cam but couldn't. Cam picked her up and carried her to the bed. When she got on his bed, she realized that she was still in a robe, and Cam was only in a towel. She turned a shade of crimson red and looked away. Cam examined her ankle, not noticing that Claire was blushing.

"Your ankle looks fine to me. It's probably just a minor sprain. I'm sure it'll be bet-" Cam stopped what he was saying as he switched his glance from Claire's ankle to her face. _She looks beautiful! _Cam thought as he looked at the blue eyed beauty. Claire noticed his glaring and got lost while staring at him. _He's just like a Greek god! _She thought, not knowing what Cam was doing. He slowly leaned onto Claire, so he was on top of her. They both stayed in that position for a few moments, until Cam leaned in. He kissed her hungrily, like a lion that hadn't eaten anything in a week.

This started out as a kiss and went into …

**Hey guys! We aren't going to continue where we just left off cuz well, I just don't want to write about that, to awkward. Sorry if you wanted that but it's not going to happen. So we'll do the Massie and Derrick chapter next week.**

**We probably won't update until next week because this week is gonna be hectic. But plz review. We request at least 8 reviews before we continue**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**11:30 am**

Derrick and Massie were sprawled across the bed, gazing into each other's eyes, as romantic music played on the stereo. The lights were off, but they had lavender scented candles lighted everywhere. Derrick leaned in for an innocent kiss which turned into something more. Massie kissed back eagerly as he eased her down-- never taking his lips off of hers-- until he was on top of her. Derrick traced the outline of her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter. Massie, bit down on his tongue, warning him not to try anything funny. Derrick winced in pain but got over it as Massie opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together as the kiss became even more heated.

Massie's hands were tangled in Derrick's hair as his hands were resting on her hips.

Derrick figured that this was as far as just a kiss could go so he decided to take it up a notch. He slid his hands under Massie's shirt and explored her back and stomach for a while. At first, Massie wasn't so sure about this but trusted that he wouldn't do anything wrong. He continued exploring until he found what he was looking for; her size B boobs. He caressed them for a while until he thought he was ready. He traced her bra straps until he got to the latch. He messed with it until it unhooked.

When Massie realized where he was going with this, she immediately backed away.

"Derrick!" Massie squealed, as she pushed him away. He groaned in disappointment.

"What?" he cried

"Derrick, we haven't even had a date and you're already trying to have sex with me?" Massie exclaimed as she walked up to the mirror. She tried to fasten her bra back together without having to take her shirt off.

Derrick saw Massie struggle and came to help her. He quickly hooked it and carried Massie back to the bed. He turned on the lights, turned off the music and blew out all the candles before he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Mass; I just got a little carried away." Derrick said with a shrug.

"Well that was your only warning but I forgive you." Massie said with a smile as she turned on the TV and cuddled with Derrick.

**Sorry it's really short but we didn't get that many reviews. the next chapter will be longer. Promise! **

**4 reviews (cuz its so short)**

**Xoxo **


	14. jealousy, sam, and olive garden

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**1:00pm**

"Derry, I'm hungry." Massie whined, leaning on Derrick.

"Derry?" He questioned. Massie nodded.

"Derry?" He tried again. Massie nodded once more.

"Are you fricken kidding me? It sounds like a stuffed bear a 2 year old named!" Derrick exclaimed. Massie pouted.

"Well I'm sorry but as long as we're dating, your name is Derry." Derrick opened his mouth to complain but was cut off. "Now I'm gonna go get Cam and Claire and we'll all go eat at Olive Garden." Massie stated as she strolled out the door.

Cam's Hades Penthouse

The Mount Olympus Building

Rome, Italy

Wednesday, June 10, 2008

1:03pm

Massie stood outside Cam's door listening for any signs telling her 'they're busy'. All she heard was a TV, so she knocked.

"It's open." Cam called. Massie entered the room and awkwardly stood by the bed as Cam and Claire cuddled on it.

Claire sensing Massie being uncomfortable, moved away from Cam.

"Hey Mass, what's up?" Claire asked.

"Uh… me and Derrick are going to Olive Garden and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come. Claire looked at Cam, who nodded.

"Sure. We'll be out in five." Claire said

"K. Just meet us in the lobby." Massie added, before she walked back to her room.

**Olive Garden**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**1:20pm**

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked in a sultry voice. Derrick and Cam stared at her for a second. She was wearing a very, very mini skirt and a low-cut t-shirt that was cut off right before her belly button. Massie and Claire noticed the guys staring and kicked them hard, in their shins. The boys winced in pain and looked down at their menus, looking sheepish.

"Ya, we'll have two root beers and two vitamin waters. Also, a minestrone soup, a egg plant parmigiana, a lasagna classico, and manicotti formaggio, please," Massie said with fake-sweetness in her voice.

"Your order will be right out." The waitress said as she walked towards the kitchen. The guys watched her go.

"Now, what was that you were looking at?" Massie asked in a hard voice. The guys kept silent. Claire rolled her eyes and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU'RE MASSIE AND CLAIRE! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER!" A little girl squealed. Massie and Claire laughed at the girl. She looked like she was 5. Her blond hair was in pigtails that bounced as she talked, her brown eyes sparkled, and her smile was priceless. Overall, she was one of the cutest things they had ever seen.

"Victoria, honey, leave the girls alone. These girls aren't Massie and Cl-… MASSIE? CLAIRE? Is that really you?" The stranger asked.

"SAM!!" Both of the girls cried.

"HOLY CRAP! Get over here you bitches!" Sam exclaimed as he held out his arms. Massie and Claire literally jumped out of their seats and ran over to him.

"Ehmagawd Sam! I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?" Massie asked as she kissed both of his cheeks.

"Four years to be exact!" Claire answered pushing Massie out of the way so she could kiss his cheeks.

Cam and Derrick were fuming by now. Derrick cleared his throat but no one heard him.

.

"God! I knew that you would forget about me when you left college! I told you that didn't I?" Claire said.

"Oh Hun! I could never forget you two! You know that!" Sam tried. "I've been trying to contact you, but I could never reach you."

Derrick cleared his throat once more, and no one heard him this time, too. He was getting fed up with this.

"Well whatever. We must catch up! How's Julie? Is that your kid? The one she was pregnant with in college." Claire asked. Sam nodded. "No wonder! She looks just like you and Julie!"

"She's ah-dorable! Victoria her name is? Right?" Massie exclaimed as she pulled Victoria into her lap and started playing with her.

"Wow Sam! Can you believe we met here! We practically lived on Olive Garden back in college!" Claire insisted, pulling Sam into the booth.

"I know right! Remember the time we 'accidentally' tripped that one lady that had 3 platters of food in her hands and she fell into them?" Sam laughed.

"The one that spit in our food?" Massie asked, also laughing.

"That's the one!" Sam managed to say while laughing. The three were in hysteria, completely forgetting about Cam, Derrick, and the slutty waitress.

The guys were pissed. The girls were supposed to be obsessing over them; not Sam! Derrick couldn't take it anymore. He smashed his cup on the table and stood up with a thud. The entire restaurant became silent and watched the drama unfolding.

"Are you guys kidding me?" He yelled angrily, as he stomped out of the restaurant with the fuming Cam on his trail.

"Cam?" Claire yelled, as she tried to catch up with him.

"Derrick!" Massie called after him. He didn't turn around. Massie put Victoria onto Sam's lap and ran after him.

Sam, unsure of what to do, grabbed Victoria and followed them. When he got outside, he saw Massie and Claire watching a black Lamborghini, with expressionless faces, drive away.

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Wednesday, June 10, 2008**

**4:00pm**

"Guys! They are still not answering!" Claire whined, as she called them for what must have been the fiftieth time that night. "And it's been over two hours!"

"Try it again! Keep on dialing until your fingers get sore!!" Massie commanded.

"Girls, just saying, if I was as pissed as Cam and Derrick are, I would want to be left alone. I wouldn't want anyone bugging the shit out of me, so I would just hang up…" Sam said in an awkward tone.

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't want anyone calling me fifty plus times…" Claire stated as she waited one more ring.

Right when she was about to hang up, someone barked, "STOP CALLING US!!!"

"CAM?" Claire yelled enthusiastically. Massie's eyes instantly lit up as she mouthed _speaker. _Claire did as she was told.

"YES IT'S US. WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS, SAM?" Derrick emphasized Sam's name. Sam was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Massie asked, slightly offended.

"UGHH! What will it take for you to leave us alone?!?" Derrick screamed. In the background they heard Cam calling for two more drinks.

"What's your problem anyway?" Massie bellowed back. Claire was crying hard on the sofa as Sam sat next to her and soothingly rubbed her back, using a slow circular motion. "Sam is just a friend. He was one of our best friends in college and had to drop out cuz his girlfriend had a kid and needed help. He's more of a brother to us but we lost touch. You get jealous of the littlest things." Massie screamed, as she thought of Skye Hamilton's party back in seventh grade.

"But the kisses and the memories and the-" Derrick was cut off.

"All just habits of the past." Massie said.

"Oh crap! We're so sorry. Do you forgive us?" Derrick and Cam asked. Massie thought of her answer. She was gonna say no, but knew that she probably would've reacted the same way.

"Of course. I would've done the same thing." Massie said.

"Claire?" Cam pleaded. She didn't know what to say. Her heart had been broken so many times by Cam and she hated it. Everyone was listening intently for Claire's answer. Massie and Sam nodded to her with encouraging eyes and smiles.

Massie could sense Claire's tension so she whispered in her ear, "this is just a little argument. Don't make a decision you're gonna regret over his petty little misunderstanding."

"Claire?" Cam begged once more.

"Erm… why not!" Claire stated, hoping she made the right choice.

"Cool! See you soon! But we're all still on for Friday, right?" Cam questioned.

"Yup! Bye guys." The girls said in unison in a flirty voice.

**The next chapter is Cam and Claire's date. And the one after that will be Massie and Derricks date. And after that is a surprise. I don't know for sure, but we might merge the two dates into one chapter. It depends on the length of each.**

**We haven't been getting that many reviews lately and we aren't trying to sound greedy, but PLEASE review. It makes us want to update more often then what we've been doing lately. I can't remember who said it but someone said they were like fan mail and I agree. So please review. **

**7 reviews please**

**Xoxo**


	15. serenity and surprise

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**10:00 am**

"Massie! Cam's gonna be here in three hours, and I have nothing to wear!!" Claire exclaimed, as she smacked Massie awake with a pillow.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie moaned groggily, as she slowly sat up rubbed her eyes.

"Mass!!" Claire yelled, getting impatient. Massie opened her mouth to say something but something stopped her as she opened her eyes. She saw Claire in a sky blue bathrobe with her hair rolled in to a towel at the top of her hair, and her clothes everywhere. Claire, seeing the look of shock on Massie's face quickly calmed down and tried to soothe Massie. "Umm…. Mass, before you get mad, let me just say that," she was cut off by a nerve-splitting scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KULAIRE!! WHAT DID U DO??" Massie shrieked.

"Uhh… umm… uhhhh..." Claire responded, unsure of what to say. She could feel her cheeks getting hot, her stomach knotting up, she couldn't breathe; Claire hadn't been this terrified of Massie since middle school.

Massie saw the look on Claire's makeup-less and tried to relax. Once she got a hold of herself, she stood up and put a hand on Claire's shoulder. All she said was, "your cleaning this up," with a smile. Claire slowly loosened up and managed to shoot a smile back.

"Ok, now let's go and get you a gorgeous outfit. Now, where's the date gonna be?" Massie questioned.

"Umm, he wouldn't tell me…." Claire said shyly.

"A surprise, that sounds like Cam, umm… let's see…" Massie's voice trailed off, as she walked into her closet. "I'm thinking a pair of Ralph Lauren skinny jeans and a silver Gucci V-neck with silver ballet flats." Massie stated, as she walked out of her closet with everything in her hands. "Hurry up and change, so I can do your hair and make up."

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**12:50pm**

By 12:50, Claire's hair was in soft yet defined curls and her make up was natural and beautiful, just like always. She grabbed a silver BCBG clutch and sat on Massie's bed with the mess already cleaned up.

"So where do you think he is taking me?" Claire asked, trying not to seem so desperate. Massie was about to say something but the doorbell rang.

"Only one way to find out," she said, as she hugged Claire goodbye. Claire jumped off the bed and strutted towards the door. She greeted Cam with a kiss as they strutted towards the parking lot.

When they got there, Claire didn't see his car. "Cam, where's our ride? Moreover, where are we going?" Claire anxiously questioned.

"Well, our ride is right in front of us, and I'm not answering the second question." Claire rolled her eyes at the second part. She looked in front of them and all she saw was a motorcycle. Claries eyes widened.

"A MOTORCYCLE?? I am not riding that. Sorry Cam, but there is nothing you can do to make me get on that....thing!!!!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are." Cam said as he strapped on his helmet handing Claire the spare one.

"Don't you talk to me like that Cameron?" Claire yelled, refusing to take the helmet. Cam smiled and held fussing Claire as he put it on her. He then let go and sat on the motorcycle.

"Coming?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

Claire realized she wasn't going to get her way this time and sat down and gripped Cams waist tightly, and buried her face into the coutures of Cam's muscle-defined shoulder.

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**1:10 pm**

"Whoa! Claire, loosen the grip a little bit!" Cam said, as he tried to calm Claire. He turned, looked into her eyes and gave her a peck and a reassuring smile before they sped off into the streets of Italy.

"Cam! Slow down! You're going to kill me!!" Claire nervously yelled as she held on for her life. Cam chuckled.

"You'll be fine. Just enjoy the ride, and we'll be there in no time."

Claire did as she was told and started to like it. She took in the sights of the buildings and the people and the scenery. It was all so gorgeous.

Before she knew it, they were there.

**The Lake**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**1:10 pm**

"We're here!" Cam said as he stood up, took off his helmet and helped Claire off the bike.

"An abandoned boat house?" Claire asked slightly disappointed. Cam grabbed her hand and led her up to the dock.

"Haha. Yes, but that's not where we're going." Cam stated, amused. He led her to the very tip of the dock and pointed to a fairly large row boat. It had two benches with a picnic blanket on the floor in between them and a fully stocked picnic basket. "That is."

Claire beamed as Cam jumped in and carefully helped her in.

"Wow!" That was all Claire could say, as she took in the sights, the serenity surrounding her.

"Do you like it?" Cam asked, as he pulled Claire close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Claire was speechless so she responded with the only thing she could manage to say, "Uhuh!!"

Cam chuckled and kissed her passionately before he let her sit down. He grabbed the paddles and started rowing as they talked about anything and everything. Once Cam got deep into the lake, he put the paddles on the sides of the boat and gazed at Claire. Claire was too busy taking in the sights to notice. She reminded Cam of a little girl at her first visit to the zoo. He just kept gawking at her, lost in her beauty.

When Claire noticed him, she blushed a bright pink and looked away. Cam laughed and walked across the boat so he was sitting next to her on the picnic blanket. He poured champagne into two crystal glasses and handed one to Claire.

"To us!" he cried.

"To us," Claire smiled as they clinked glasses. He rested his arm on her waist as she cuddled into his chest. They stayed like that, in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company for what felt like hours.

After a while, Claire decided to have some fun with him. She shifted her weight so she was no longer cuddled into his chest but sitting almost a foot apart from him. Cam gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it and looked away. Cam pulled her back but she shuffled away again. Cam caught along with the game she was playing, so he pulled her back once more only this time, he held her there, real tight. She tried to move away but couldn't.

"Cam," she whined, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he responded coolly. Claire managed to loosen his grip, so she could get up. She moved herself to the bench and waited for him to follow. She knew he would, or at least she thought he would.

She waited and waited but he didn't follow. She figured that he probably caught on with her little mind game and was about to give it up when a strong hand grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her onto his lap. It was just like when they got back together on the beach, only this time Claire landed on him with a thud. The boat shook a little.

"Cam!! Be careful! We're in the water for goodness sake!" Claire cried as she gripped the boat. She noticed that all the picnic items were put into the safe so there was a lot more room.

Out of nowhere, she felt her cheeks get hot, as if someone was looking at her. She sharply turned her head and met Cams one blue, one green eye.

She leaned in and kissed him, she kissed him passionately. While she was kissing him, she adjusted herself so she was on her knees and his legs were in between hers. He pulled away and saw a flirty grin on Claire's face. She pushed him back so he was lying on the bottom of his boat with herself on top of him. She kissed him hard, so hard he was moaning. He pulled away.

"I've never seen this side of you, Claire." He stated with a laugh. She blushed a crimson red and started to get up but Cam stopped her. "I never said I didn't like it." He said, as he pulled her back down and tried to roll them over but instead…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" was the last thing she heard as the boat tipped over and they went splashing into the water. Cam quickly resurfaced and turned over the boat but Claire was nowhere to be seen.

**Cliffy!!! Did you guys like it? Tell us what you want to happen next. Review plz.**

**Xoxo **


	16. GET OUT DERRICK

**sry for the long wait.**

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**12:52 pm**

Massie laughed as she watched the happy couple stroll down the parking lot. "_Wow, he must really love her!!_" Massie couldn't help but think as she saw Cam's way of making Claire get on the motorcycle. Massie chuckled as Claire pouted and gave in.

_I've had a little bit too much_

_  
All of the people start to rush._

_  
Start to rush ba-_

Massie rushed to her phone when she heard _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga, signaling that she had a text.

**Hey Mass**

**I'll pick you up at six**

**Luv ya**

**-Derrick**

Massie gushed as she read her text. She couldn't wait to see _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Daniel Radcliffe invited her to the premiere, but she didn't want to cut her vacation short so she had to turn him down, but seeing it with Derrick would be so much better.

Massie checked the clock, wondering what to do for the next few hours. The clock read 1:18 so she decided to head on down to the spa and get ready for her big date.

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**The Mount Olympus Building**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**2:04 pm**

Massie was lying down in her mud bath with her invigorating homemade avocado face mask and cucumbers on her eyes. Her hair was wrapped in a pink towel, and she was totally relaxed. She was almost asleep but her phone startled her as it rang on the edge of the bath. She jumped and accidentally knocked it into the mud.

"SHIT! MY PHONE!!!" Massie exclaimed, as she frantically searched her dirty tub but didn't find anything. She moved around recklessly for about 20 minutes until she stepped on something. She immediately reached into the tub and found her, no longer purple but brown, iphone with mud dripping off of it. She held it far away from her pinching it with only her index finger and thumb as she grabbed a towel and wiped it clean. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated.

_Thank gawd it still works_! She thought.

She turned on her phone and saw she had 5 missed calls from Cam and 13 from Derrick. She also had 46 missed messages.

"What the hell?" She said aloud. She was about to call Derrick and see what was going on, but he barged in her spa before she could hit speed dial.

"AHHHH! DERRICK! GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"MASSIE, WAIT! MASS-," Derrick was cut off by Massie throwing things at him, as she yelled at him to get out.

"OW! Massie listen to me," Derrick attempted. Massie wouldn't listen, she didn't want her boyfriend to see her all hideous and naked. Derrick ignored her and walked over the mud bath and kissed Massie.

_Well that shut her up!_ Derrick thought.

Derrick pulled back and immediately started talking.

"Look Massie, Claire is in trouble. We have to get down to the hospital ASAP." Derrick said. He saw Massie's eye watering up.

"WHAT? Is she ok? What happened? Where's Cam?" Massie blabbered. She went on and on rambling questions to Derrick out of anxiety.

"Mass, I'll explain everything on the way there. Right now we have to go. Quickly get dressed and meet me in the car. I'll be waiting." Derrick ran outside so Massie could get dressed. She waited for Derrick to be completely out of sight until she got up and ran into the bathroom. She quickly washed herself off and threw on her purple cami and short boy shorts. She quickly threw her hair in a messy bun grabbed the closest pair of shoes to her. She ran back to the bath to get her phone and purse.

Derrick re-entered the room.

"Massie hurry up!" He exclaimed.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she yelled. As she ran towards the door, she slipped on a puddle of water. "AHHH," she screamed as she hit the cold, hard, tile floor.

"Massie! Are you ok?" Derrick questioned, as he rushed to her side.

" Uhhhh. Ya I'm fine! Let's go!" Massie cried, as she pushed herself of the ground and ran into the car with Derrick trailing behind.

**The Car**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**2:59 pm**

"Wait Derrick, what happened to Claire?" Massie asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

**plz review, we'll have the next chapter up by friday night. **


	17. CLAIRE!

**The Car**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**2:59 pm**

Flashback:

_Cam quickly resurfaced and turned over the boat, but Claire was nowhere to be seen._

"_CLAIRE!!" Cam called._

"_Claire!!! Where are you?" He yelled frantically, as he jumped in and out of the water. _

"_CLAIREEE!!!" Cam screamed from the top of his lungs; all he heard was an echo. He was about to give up hope, until he saw little circles and bubbles rising to the surface. _

"_CLAIRE!" He exclaimed, before he dove into the water. The water stung his eyes, but he didn't care; All he wanted was Claire. He saw her slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake with her eyes shut, and she wasn't breathing. _

_He sprung down into the water and grabbed the almost lifeless girl and tried to resurface, but something was pulling him back. He looked down and saw his foot stuck in an old fishing net. He tried to pull it out, but he couldn't do it one-handed. He shoved Claire onto his back and bent down and struggled with his foot. He couldn't get it out and was running out of air. He knew Claire couldn't manage this for much longer, so he looked around. There was a shiny object down below...He looked at it more thoroughly and saw it was a knife from their picnic basket. He reached down, grabbed the knife, and cut the net. He swam up and gasped for air. He rapidly flipped the boat over and got in with Claire._

_He called for help as he put his jacket on his freezing unconscious lover that was lying ahead of him. As he hung up the phone, he took his first glance at Claire's face. She was pale white and her lips were turning tried everything to get her back to life. He performed CPR and tried to warm her up as much as possible but his efforts were hopeless. He looked down at her body to check for any other injuries. What he saw was a huge gash on her leg that was spewing blood and tons of scratches. He panicked when he saw the blood. He didn't know what to do until he remembered the picnic blanket in the safe. He unlocked the safe and pulled out the blanket. He ripped off a piece and tied it on to Claire's leg with much pressure._

_He looked up and saw the water ambulance approaching them. He heard a guy shout for Cam to lift her up gently and hand her to him. He did as he was told and climbed into the boat with the help of the workers. He saw Claire being put on a bed and being rolled into the boat's mini ICU. Cam attempted to follow her but the nurses stopped him. They demanded for him to sit down, and they examined him. He was completely fine just a little scratched up. They led him to an empty room with a bed, couch, TV, and stocked mini bar. Cam took out his phone and called Massie a few times but there was no answer, so he called Derrick. He told Derrick to contact Massie and bring them to the local hospital right away._

End Flashback

Derrick finished the story as he pulled up into the parking lot. By this time, Massie was bawling her eyes out. He reached over and hugged her as Massie cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mass. Claire has been through so much and survived it. She's a fighter Mass, and she's not gonna go down that easily. I promise you, she'll be just fine." Derrick said reassuringly. He could've sworn, a single tear strolled down his cheek.

"I guess you're right, I wonder how Cam is taking it." Derrick wiped away his tear before Massie saw.

"There is only one way to find out, you ready to go in?" Derrick asked her with a warm, understanding look in his eyes. She nodded and stepped out of the car.

**The Hospital**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**3:08 pm**

Massie and Derrick ran down the halls looking for Cam. They saw him sitting on a bench with his head buried into his hands. Massie sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a comforting smile and gave him a hug.

"Hey Cam," Derrick said, as he gave him one of those man hugs. "Everything is gonna be fine, you know that right?" Cam nodded and gave a weak smile, and he sat back down next to Massie.

"How is she?" Massie managed to say without choking on her words. Cam could tell that Massie was struggling to hold back her tears.

"I don't know. The doctors have been in the room with her since the beginning. No one's come out, but people keep going in." Cam mumbled. He took a glance at Massie who was struggling to hold back her tears. "Hey, Mass, it's okay to cry…" Cam said, giving her another hug as she cried into his shoulder. Derrick sat down next to Massie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Fisher?" a doctor finally came out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooo sorry we didn't update for a while but high school is hell :(. **

**The Hospital**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**3:15 pm**

"Mr. Fisher?" A doctor finally came out of the room. Cam looked at the doctor, wide-eyed ready to face the truth.

"Yes, doctor?" Cam asked anxiously, as he fidgeted with his clothes. The doctor eyed him suspiciously.

"Mr. Fisher are you related to Claire? I'm only allowed to give patient information to family, and you two don't look related at all." He said slowly glaring at Cam. Cam had no clue what to do! He knew it was wrong to lie, but he had to do what he had to do.

"Ummm. Yes, I am Claire's…. spouse?" Cam tried to say confidently, but his statement came out as a question.

"Hmmm…. Well then there is no need to worry. Claire will be completely fine, but she is still unconscious. She has lost tons of blood during the accident but we gave her a blood transfusion as well as 13 stitches on her leg." The doctor stated tiredly. "Besides that, she is completely fine, but she'll have to take these pills everyday." He added as Cam received the prescription.

"Thank god!!" Cam exclaimed, as he sunk down into his chair with a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" The doctor thought before responding.

"Hmmm. I guess that will be okay, but one at a time until she wakes up please."

Cam stood up and swiftly walked into Claire's room. He flinched at the sight of Claire hooked up to machines. The boy tried to forget the love of his life had wires all over her and went to her side. He pulled up a stool and just looked at her. She looked so peaceful, even if she was in a hospital. Cam tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before grabbing Claire's practically lifeless hand.

"Claire, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have been so careless and accidently tipped the boat. I really love you, and I think that you could be the one. Claire, from the day I first saw the 7th grade Ked-loving, over-all wearing, free-spirited girl, I knew I was in love. The girls at OCD were great and all, but they were all too… fake. I kept looking for the right girl but I never found one until you moved into town. You always knew how to put a smile on my face and we had so many good times. When we we're dating was probably, wait no, the absolute BEST time in my life!!! I was an idiot for breaking up with you in middle school and it's the thing I resent the most. I loved you throughout high school and wanted to win you back but the guys told me to make you jealous so I… I don't even know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I always have, always will and I 'll do anything to make you conscious again." When Cam finished his monologue, he gave Claire a peck on the cheek and was about to leave the room so Massie and Derrick could get some time in, but he felt something pull on his hand.

"Caaammm." He heard an angelic voice moan. Claire tossed and turned for a minute as tried to open her eyes. Her throat stung from all the salt water she drank.

"Claire?? Claire!!" Cam whispered, not believing what he just heard. It felt as if a giant void inside of him was filled. Claire's eyes slowly flickered open as they adjusted to the light.

"Ca-ca-cam. I-I-I-I," Claire couldn't manage to choke out her words with out a severe pain in her throat.

"Claire, are you okay?" Claire shook her head no and pointed to her throat. "Does it hurt?" Cam asked, as he caressed Claire's cheek. She nodded. "Let me go get the doctor." Cam said, awfully concerned.

"N-No. Wa-it. I-I l-l-" Claire tried. She looked around the room until she saw what she was looking for. On her left, next to Cam, was a table where a jug of water was placed. She tried to sit up so she could get some but flinched in pain. Cam gently helped her back into the position she was in before and poured some water in a glass. He lifted up Claire's head and had her drink some water. "Thanks," Claire said before she continued. "Cam, I love you too."

Cam smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was warm and passionate, but it had a strange feel to it; as if firecrackers were going off. He pulled away with a goofy grin on his face and went to go get the doctor.

**The Hospital**

**Rome, Italy**

**Friday June 12, 2008**

**9:03 pm**

Massie, Cam, and Derrick all hung out in Claire's hospital room for the next couple of hours. It was as if they were back in 8th grade, making jokes, and just having a good time. They didn't even know how fast their time went by until the nurse came by saying that visiting hours were over but one of them could stay with Claire for the rest of the night, and she could go home in a few days.

Massie and Derrick left within minutes, leaving Cam and Claire to talk. There was an awkward silence until Cam finally spoke.

"Claire, I just wanna say that I'm really, really, really sorry about what happened, and that it's all my fault and that it should've been me injured and in this hospital, not you. I feel terr-" Cam was cut off by a pissed off blonde.

"Cameron Fisher! Don't you ever wish pain to yourself, or you'll have to face a very unhappy blue eyed blonde, and that girl is someone who you don't want to mess with!!" Claire fumed. The silence resumed until Cam broke it again.

"Soo… how much did you hear earlier today?" Cam tried to ask casually.

Claire couldn't help but giggle. "Ohh… not that much. Just you know, the stuff about a Ked-loving girl that wore overalls. Hah! She sounds like such a freak."

Cam blushed. "Hey! Don't you talk about my love like that!!" Cam played along.

"Oh I'm sorry. Just she sounds like a ditz and well…" Claire continued.

"No your not! And even if she is a ditz, she's all mine!! You know what; I think you're just jealous!"

"What! Me? jealous of a bubbly ditz with a terrible fashion sense?? Haha! Yea right!!!"

Cam rolled his eyes and playfully punched Claire's shoulders. "You better take that back!!" He challenged.

"Tell me a little more about this girl, and maybe I'll take it back."

"Well, she has a cute laugh, loves her friends and family more than anything, is amazingly pretty, and her personality... I don't even know where to start. I could be with her for the rest of my-" Cam caught himself before he finished the line. He didn't want to scare her away so fast. "uhh… umm. I mean anyone could be with her for the rest of their life, and they would never get sick of her. And uhh... does a guy really have to explain why he likes a girl??" Cam tried to change the subject, but he could tell Claire was still caught on what he tried to hide.

"C-cam," Claire stuttered, but not because of her throat, but because she was shocked. "What did you just say?"

"uhhh… does a guy have to really-" Cam was cut off.

"Noo! I mean before that, and before the whole anyone could live with stuff." Claire asked, her eyes the size of 2 quarters.

"ummmm. Uh… ummm… I said… uhh… I could be with her for the rest of my life??" Cam slowly responded, scared of what would come next. Claire's face was expressionless.

"_Oh great! I finally had her, but now I lost her!! I'm such an idiot! God damn it!!!" Cam thought._

"Cam… I don't want you to fall head over heels. You never know what can happen, and I don't want to hurt you." Claire said, unsure if that was the right response. But considering the fact that Cam's face fell about 300 feet, she knew it was wrong. "I don't mean it like that, it's just too soon to… it's like… you know our previous relationships and how something always screwed it up. We just, I just, we have to take this slow. I'm sorry if I somehow mislead you but I wanna take it nice and easy." Claire tried again.

"It's ok. I get it. It was just a small slip of the mouth." Cam sexily said, as he crept towards her at a snail-like pace. He stopped when he was just an inch away from her lips. "Is this slow enough for you?" Cam was about to plant a kiss on her lips until an idea popped into his mind. Just when Claire was about to lean in, he swiftly moved away and kissed her forehead and slowly made his way down the side of her face down to her chin, then went slowly back up to the corner of her mouth, where he stopped. He then brushed his lips across hers and then nipped at her ear. He traced her jaw line and then went down to her neck, where he marked her with a small hickey. By this time, Claire was groaning in frustration.

"Cammm!" she complained. He backed away a little from her neck and smirked.

"What?? I thought you wanted to take it slow!" Cam victoriously answered, planting a peck on her lips after every word he said.

"Yea! I wanted you to take it slow but not provoke me like this!!!" Claire said before kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Cam, who was partially on top of Claire, pinned her down onto the bed. He felt her wince and struggle underneath him and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He complained.

"Sorry! Just my leg… it hurts." Claire cringed. Cam went to the freezer in the back of the room and got a bag of ice. He then gave it to Claire to put on her leg. "Awh! Thanks Cam! What would I ever do without you?" Claire said before she fell asleep.

**Massie's Pegasus Penthouse**

**Rome, Italy**

**Sunday June 15, 2008**

**6:30 pm**

"K. So I'll move into here, and Claire will move into Cam's." Derrick explained excitedly.

"What??? Why??" Claire asked nervously.

"It's so Cam can help you out at night and stuff, because I guarantee I won't hear you if anything happens. You know me and my deep sleep." Massie laughed but shot Claire a look that said not to worry and that everything will be fine.

"Sweet!! Score dude!" Derrick whispered into Cam's ear. He rolled his eyes at his immature best bud.

"Ok. Well me and Derrick already moved the luggage so we're all set." Massie stated blandly. Secretly, she was very excited about sharing a penthouse with Derrick, but she couldn't let everyone know that, right?

"Well I'm gonna go relax in the penthouse. I'll see you guys later." Claire said as she limped on her crutches already heading out the door.

"Uhh… ya… I'm gonna go see if she needs anything or… ya…" Cam awkwardly stated before he walked out the door but before he left, Massie grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear a warning to be careful and not do anything that Claire wouldn't like. He smirked at Massie knowing what she was refering to and headed next door.

Massie turned around, expecting to see Derrick sprawled across the couch, watching TV, but instead saw a beautiful formal gown and a note.

It read:

_To my dearly loved one. ( in other words, Massie)_

_Get changed and meet me on the patio in 10. I'll be waiting with a surprise._

_DH_

Massie couldn't wait. She grabbed her dress and headed into her room, unsure of how she was going to get ready for whatever it was in only 10 minutes.

**Cam's Hades Penthouse**

**Rome, Italy**

**Sunday June 15, 2008**

**6:25 pm**

"Hey Claire" Cam smiled, as he saw the love of his life.

"Ummm. Where is my room? All of them are locked up, except yours…" Claires voice faded as she reached the end of the line.

"Really? That's strange." Cam wondered, as he tried to open the doors to the spare rooms.

"Ughhh!! I guarantee this was Massie's doings! I'm going to kill her!!" Claire angrily marched towards the door to go demand the keys to the room but Cam stopped her.

"Claire wait!!! You can't do that! Massie and Derrick never went on there date because they came to the hospital for us, so Derrick organized a surprise romantic dinner on there patio. We already ruined one date, we can't ruin another!" Cam exclaimed.

"Awh!!! That's sooo cuh-yoote! Who knew Derrick was the romantic type?" Claire wondered. "Wait, so what are we gonna do about tonight?"

"Ummm. You can take the bed and I'll take the air materess?" Cam suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna kick you out of your room."

"Yeah. It's no problem. It's just one day, but I'm still gonna be in the same room because that's the only place where there is enough space for it to fit."

"That's cool" Claire said as she started to walk towards the bedroom but on her way there, she lost balance on her crutches and almost fell on the hard floor, but Cam caught her just before she hit the hard wood floor.

"You okay, sweetie?" Cam questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but can you just give me my crutches??"

"Nawwww. I don't think so." Cam smirked, as he lifted Claire up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He placed her on top of the bed and resisted the temptations to kiss her vigorously. But instead of doing so, he sat besides her, and she cuddled into his chest and watched TV.

_******4 hours later*******_

Claire stretched as she yawned in the bed. "Hey Cammie, I think I'm gonna go sleep. I'm exhausted!!"

"Yeah, me, too. I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Cam said, thinking about he watched Claire sleep peacefully at the hospital. Claire walked into her closet to change into her baby pink cami and baby pink silk pajama pants that were a little long. She then added some leave-in conditioner to her dry hair and tied it into two braids before she walked out. When she left the walk-in closet, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Cam was sitting on the ground in his boxers and a t-shirt struggling to blow up an air mattress.

When Cam was done, Claire switched off the lights, and Cam sprung onto the blow-up bed.

All of a sudden, they heard air escaping.

"looks like someone sprung a leak!" Claire laughed!

"Ehh. It's a slow leak. I'm sure it'll be fine." Cam said, slightly upset that all his hard work went to waste.

"You know, you can sleep on the bed if you want…" Claire added.

"Are you sure you won't feel uncomfortable?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. Just stay above the covers and I'll be fine." Claire said. Cam made no hesitation and moved onto the bed. At first, it wasn't awkward, but they both had this weird feeling inside of them. Their hands started to interwine and before they knew it, Cam was lying on top of Claire, and they were making out.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Claire asked thinking about her virginity.

"Awh! You've never done this before??" Cam said jokingly, assuming Claire lost her virginity along time ago. Claire wasn't going to admit that she never did "it" before, so she just played along.

"Oh shut up!" Claire laughed and pulled him close.

**I tried to make this long after the break. It's 8.5 pages long and I hoped you guys liked it! We aren't sure when we'll update next but we'll try to make it soon.**


End file.
